The Best Ship of All
by Angst Is My Middle Name
Summary: There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship.-Author Unknown. Bones/OC/Kirk friendship. Rated for later chapters.
1. An Explosive New Friend

**_There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. ~Author Unknown_**

**_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Star Trek.. Shocker, huh?_**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Explosive New Friend**

Jim and Bones sat in the disciplinary office of Starfleet Academy following a particularly spectacular fight started by Jim with two rather large Security specialists. Bones had finally managed to pull Jim off of them after the latter seemed to think he'd sufficiently beaten them to a pulp, but neither had escaped without injury. Both had faces that were bruised, their chins bloodied from their noses and mouths. Bones glared at the wall, scowling. Jim had his usual grin plastered onto his face, the one that showed he was proud of himself.

"Oh, come on, Bones," Jim said, smacking his companion's shoulder, "Don't be so grumpy!"

The older man looked at the younger incredulously, saying, " And what exactly should I not be _grumpy_ about?! Do you know how much trouble we'll probably be in? We've already been warned twice before! God only knows what they'll do to us. Probably-"

He was interrupted by the door of the office swinging open to reveal a security officer gripping a young woman by the arm, his hand entirely encircling her bicep. She looked even worse than he and Jim probably did. She covered in debris, soot, and possibly ash, looking much like a cartoon character that had recently been blown up. He could just barely tell that her curly hair was a sort of pale strawberry-blonde, complimented by a pair of equally pale (and almost eerie) bluish-grey eyes; she was also rather petite. The girl complained loudly about being persecuted for things that weren't her fault and how nothing really bad happened anyway. As a parting blow, she stuck her tongue out at him before plopping in to the chair beside Jim.

"Haven't seen you around the disciplinary office before… got a name?" Jim asked, turning on the charm.

"Well, I'm not here often… never, actually… I'm usually rather well-behaved," she replied, "And I'm Minerva Black. Minnie. Now, don't tell me… Mohammed Ali?"

Jim chuckled, "No, but close. It's Kirk. Jim Kirk. My friend here is-"

"Sugar Ray Robinson?"

"Again, close. This is Dr. Leonard McCoy. I call him Bones. Say, what's your specialty? Obviously, he's in Medical, and I'm in Command. What about you?"

"Tactical. Weapons engineering and technology mostly. That's how I blew up Chem. Lab 6."

"You blew up a chem. lab?" Bones exclaimed.

"Accidentally! I was experimenting with some new compounds, just a little theory I've had for a while now, and it started to let off this creepy red smoke. Well, it ain't supposed to do that, so I pretty much just sounded the alarm and hit the deck. I think I know what I did wrong though, See, I-"

"-didn't have a professor on standby to help you as you should have."

Minnie yelped, and all three turned to look at the door. The discipline officer stood before them, a rather severe looking, older human woman with steel-grey hair and fierce green eyes. She was rigidly thin and tall: Cmdr. Diane Moore.

"Back again, Kirk, McCoy? Another fight?"

"Well, Jim was fighting. I was trying to stop him."

"Oh, thanks, Bones. Just throw me under the bus, why don't you?"

"I'm only trying to tell the truth."

"Well, at least say that you were trying to save my life or something. I mean-"

"Enough! If you boys weren't so smart, you would have been thrown out already. That's the only reason you're getting second chances and warnings. As for you, Black, you're as smart as these two, and that's saying something. You should've known better than to be doing an experiment like that on your own. Someone could have been seriously injured. I want the three of you to go see Cmdr. Bale. He'll give you your punitive orders. Dismissed. Oh, clean yourselves up first. He'll let me know when you've been to see him."

They all stood and exited. Once in the corridor, Minnie grinned and said, "That went well. Wonder what we'll have to do…"

"Ugh, it'll probably be community service… I hate community service. I've done too much of it already," Jim whined.

"Never would've guessed," Bones replied dryly.

Minnie laughed at that, and the older man's lips twitched into a smirk briefly. They made small talk on their way to the dorms, and Minnie revealed she was a Cadet 3rd Class like them, from South Jersey, and what exactly she'd been mixing in Chem. Lab 6. They stopped outside her dorm (the closest building to campus) where she suggested they meet in half an hour to go to Cmdr. Bale's office. Jim had answered in the affirmative before Bones could even open his mouth. Minnie grinned, waved, and was gone.

"Y'know, I can tell you right now that you won't be getting her pants," Bones said as they walked away.

"What? Who said anything about getting into her pants?"

"Jim… you're always trying to get into a girl's pants. I'm surprised you haven't started flirting the female professors yet. God, you're such a manwhore."

Jim looked at him with his best mock-offended face, dramatically saying, "Bones, you wound me! Do the ladies carry no blame for being so tempting?"

"The Adam and Eve argument? You're pathetic… just… let's get you up to the room so I can clean you up, not to mention myself."

Bones worked as efficiently in the dorm as he did in the emergency room, ignoring Jim's whining and complaining and fidgeting and anything else he did to make things difficult for the doctor. It took a sharp bark from the doctor to make him stop so he would have time fix himself up. One clean uniform later, they were out the door and headed for the girls' dorms. Minnie was waiting for them outside, only her hair still sooty. Everything else had been scrubbed clean, revealing creamy white skin, freckles, and pink cheeks (from scrubbing, presumably). She practically skipped over to them. She smiled the whole way there, but Jim's mood was beginning to wane. Therefore, Bones talked to his other companion.

"So, Minnie, what made you want to study weapons and such? It's not exactly a common field to find women in. It's not even too popular for guys."

"Yeah, there's only two other girls besides me in the program, and they're both graduating this year," she explained cheerfully, "It's quite fun, though. We study all sorts of tactics and weapons from way back in the late 18th century up through current technologies and strategies. It's mainly just Earth and her main allies and enemies. I can identify over fifty types of firearms and other weapons used in the major Earth wars up through the 22nd century. Then we made the switch to photon and phaser tech. I know specs on incendiaries, bombs, missiles, and rounds… anything you can think of, really. My father did the same thing. So did his two brothers, and my mom's three brothers, both my grandfathers, seven of my eleven male cousins, and one aunt. Blacks and Maggiacomos have a storied tradition of serving in the military since the American Civil War in the mid-1800s."

"No kidding! I had ancestors in the Civil War," Bones replied.

"Really? For the South, I presume?"

"Actually no. They were for the Union." he answered, "I _presume_ yours were for the North, too?"

"Yup! Lived in the same South Jersey area for every generation since. You should hear the stories that were passed down about the Secession of 2106! Separated North and South Jersey… oh, the people of South Jersey were never happier!"

She managed to achieve the same proud grin Jim often wore, which made Bones smile. He then told how his family was involved in the infamous Hatfield-McCoy feud in the late 1800s. His branch of the family moved from Kentucky to Georgia sometime in the late 1970s, where they lived ever since. Several of those who came before him were doctors and surgeons, and some were even medics and corpsmen during wars. He did not mention Jocelyn or Joanna. Jim had pouted the whole time, causing Bones to wonder if it was because of what was about to happen or because Minnie wasn't expressly talking to him. Outside Cmdr. Bale's office, Jim put up a small fight about going in first, finally conceding to go in alphabetical order between Minnie and Bones. Cmdr. Bale sat behind his desk. He was a large black man with a closely shaved head and honey-colored eyes that betrayed nothing.

"Cadets 3rd Class Black, Kirk, and McCoy. Am I correct?"

"Yessir."

"Let's see, Kirk and McCoy… you've both already had two warnings for fighting prior to this, for which Kirk seems to be responsible. However, McCoy, you should be able to rein him in. You seem to be a very capable surgeon and _adult_. You've had to have dealt with bigger problems than a bozo starting fights. Now, Black, I know some of your family members. You know better than to do dangerous experiments on your own. Even a senior cadet would've been better than being alone. It's a matter of safety.

"Despite these issues, I have to say that the three of you have by far the highest marks I've ever seen in this office. You all have book smarts, but you're not using common sense. _That_ is why you are being punished. I'm going to go easy on you this time and just give you some community service hours, five a week for three weeks. That is the absolute least I can do. Now then," he tapped on the keys of the computer in front of him before continuing, "I'm going to have you three _volunteer_ at local afterschool program for some inner city kids. Tutor them, be a pal, teach them self-defense, whatever. Just keep them off the streets and don't teach them how to be delinquents. Understood?"

"Yessir."

"Good. You'll take a shuttle Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1500 hrs. You're all done classes by then. Dismissed. _Don't miss that shuttle_."

Jim was first out the door, and he was pissed.

"I don't believe this!" he fumed once outside, "Why couldn't we… feed the homeless? Or look after abandoned cats and dogs? Why'd it have to be kids?"

"Got something against kids, Jim?" Minnie asked as they flopped under a tree.

Jim didn't reply; he just pursed his lips. Bones sighed, lying out beside him. It wouldn't be so bad. He liked kids. He'd even done a stint in pediatrics during his residency. Hell, he _had_ one.

"You don't seem to be too upset about out punishment, Minnie," he remarked.

The young lady propped herself up on her elbows and said, "I'm not. I love kids. I used to babysit my cousins when they were little. Haven't done it in years, though… I'm excited, really."

As she lay back down, Jim muttered, "You're so weird," earning himself a punch to the arm in retaliation. Bones laughed. These two would be fun. The death of him, possibly… but fun.

_Strangers are just friends waiting to happen. ~Rod McKuen_, _Looking for a Friend__(Thank you, Carolyn.)_

* * *

_**Notes:**** A Cadet 3rd Class is a sophomore at the Academy. 1500 hrs is 3pm.**_

_**I figured Jim wouldn't have had much experience with kids, and if he did, it sucked. I thought it would be funny to have Bones's ancestors be a part of the Hatfield-McCoy feud, and I got my info on that from Wikipedia. I also figured with names like James Tiberius and Leonard Horatio, how weird can Minerva be? Finally, South Jersey is a great place to live. North Jersey gives us a bad rap. (Apologies if I just offended someone..) So, I had us secede from them! Now then, reviews make me as warm and fuzzy as a Tribble, and they'll let me know if I should fix anything :) More to come!**_


	2. When the Whole World Walks Out

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

_**Disclaimer - see Chapter One.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: When the Whole World Walks Out**

If Bones were completely honest with himself, he was a little sad to be done with their community service. He'd grown attached to the kids. He was fairly confident that he'd even convinced some of them to be doctors or nurses one day. He had regaled them with tales of the ER at Atlanta General, helped them with homework, and gave them advice on girl problems. Minnie had always been found in the midst of a group of giggling girls, trying to convince them that Starfleet Tactical and weapons engineering was lots of fun, often without success. That never stopped her from helping them with their homework. She was just a natural. Then there was Jim. He would always complain before they arrived and after they left, but he seemed to have the most fun while they were there. The older boys flocked to him, asking him for advice in fighting, but he always just said, "Don't have them," and helped them do their work. However, he was approached by a couple boys who were being bullied and showed them a couple moves. They adored him after that.

"Aah… it's good to have that over with," Jim said once they were on the shuttle.

"Don't lie to yourself, Jim," Minnie piped up, "You got attached to some of them. Me and Bones did."

"Whatever. Well, I say we go celebrate the successful end of our community service. There's this nice little bar on-"

"I can't go to a bar! I'm only eighteen!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Oh yeah… Okay then, I know this nice little dive where they serve anyone, and I mean _anyone_. I saw some sixteen year olds in there once. It's a bit shady of course, but it's good. Come on, let's go. Bones?"

He looked expectantly at the doctor, who said, "I dunno, Jim. You have a tendency to get into trouble in bars."

"Oh, it'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jim put his self-confident grin back in place, and Minnie and Bones gave in. Therefore, after dinner, the three of them put their civvies on and caught a taxi into the city. Jim was grinning like an idiot as they walked into the dive. Jim bade them go sit down while he got them some drinks. It was dark and smoky within, with neon advertising signs hanging all over the walls. The clientele seemed less than reputable. Bones ignored the hinky feeling in the pit of his stomach. Minnie looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, "It's just weird for me to be here. I could get kicked out of the Academy if anyone saw me."

"Good point. I'd be nervous, too. Maybe Jim will have some sense and get you something non-alcoholic."

Minnie snorted at that statement, knowing as well as Bones that Jim never had that kind of sense. However, when Jim arrived with their drinks, he gave Bones a whiskey, placed a beer in front of himself, and offered the final drink, a Pepsi, to Minnie; she smiled at him. The evening wore on. Jim got increasingly wasted. Bones was vaguely tipsy. Minnie continued nurse a Pepsi. All in all, it was a fun evening… until a random guy came over and started demanding Minnie's company. Jim took great offense to the man's behavior and began challenging him.

"Stop it, Jim," Minnie said, "Let's just pay and get out. He's not worth it."

"Oh, I think you'll find I'm well worth it, sweetie," the man slurred at her.

"Dude, just leave. We don't want any trouble, but if you keep harassing-"

"I'm not harassing her! I just want the pretty little slut-"

_BAM!_ The drunk had no idea what him when Jim's fist connected with his face. Minnie shrieked and shielded herself before Bones yanked her off her chair and shoved her under the table, shouting, "Stay there!" over the din. He looked around for Jim. The younger man was now occupied with the man's three less drunk buddies, and they weren't dropping after one blow. Bones stepped forward to help when he heard a thud behind him. He spun, fists ready, to find that Minnie had tackled a guy that had been ready to come after him and smashed his head into the floor, rendering him unconscious. She stood up and got to Bones' side in time to watch Jim get viciously beaten. They rushed forward and managed to pry the larger man off. Minnie slapped him, shouting, "You asshole! You could've killed him!"

Out of nowhere, the man's fist collided with Minnie's jaw, sending her sprawling to the floor. She stared up at him, a bit dazed and bleeding from her lip. Bones lost it. He snatched up the offender and hurled him to the floor, his head making a sickening crack. Then the doctor laid into him, landing five blows in twice as many seconds.

"Where I come from," Bones hissed, "this is what happens when you hit a lady. I suggest you apologize to her."

The man merely glared at him. Minnie rose to her feet, and the man shifted his gaze to her. She moved so quickly that Bones barely saw her foot nail the bastard right in his crotch. As he howled on the floor, Bones collected Jim from the bar. He was a mess, blood covering his face and congealing in his hair. Minnie was still glaring at the offender. Bones gently gripped her arm, trying to get her attention to get her to leave. With one last glare, she spat on the drunk who hit her and allowed herself to be let out.

Once back at the dorm, Bones quickly cleaned Minnie up and suggested that she go back to her dorm; getting Jim fixed up had the distinct possibility of getting ugly. She thanked him, giving him a swift hug before exiting. She paused at the door, asking, "Will Jim be okay?" with a worried look. Bones placed a hand on her shoulder assuring her that Jim had been much worse than this before and would recover just fine. He plastered a false smile on his face for effect. Paired with a squeeze of the shoulder, it seemed to reassure her, and she bade him goodnight as she left. The door clicked shut. Bones rested against it for a moment with a sigh. This would not be fun.

"Here we go," he muttered, pushing himself off the door and removing his jacket.

He went into the ritual of undressing Jim down to his boxers, through which Jim giggled like an idiot and tried to flirt. The younger man then had to be helped into the bathroom, where he was ordered to get into the bathtub and then call for Bones so he could get treated. This elicited another giggle from Jim, as well as a sexual comment about Bones taking advantage of him. Bones told him to shut up and get in the tub. Five minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door and let himself in. Jim sat in the tub, grinning, still wearing his boxers. It took all of Bones' self-control to keep from face-palming.

"Jim, you have to turn the water on."

"What?"

Bones rolled his eyes. He reached into the tub and gripped Jim's biceps, placing him on the edge of the tub and turning on the water. The alcohol buzz had been slowly wearing off for a while now, ever since they had gotten to the room. Jim had stopped smiling and kept telling the doctor what hurt, mostly his face, something that only happened when he was hammered. Bones gently placed a hand on his friend's back.

"You have to stop doing this, Jim," he whispered.

"I know," he murmured, "I can't help it, though. It just happens."

He dropped his head to the older man's shoulder, the drying blood getting on his white T-shirt. Bones swallowed the lump growing in his throat and said, "Come on, let's get you into the tub. Clean you up. Okay, buddy?"

Jim nodded, and the doctor helped him back into the tub. Dark bruises were beginning to bloom on his bare torso. Bones wetted a washcloth and started dabbing at Jim's face, trying to clean off the blood. Jim would wince or whimper or pull away whenever Bones touched a particularly tender spot, another thing that only happened when he was drunk. Under all the blood, he was sporting a black eye, a cut lip, a small laceration on his forehead, and a nearly broken nose. Bones then applied some antiseptic, one Jim wasn't allergic to, which caused even more wincing until…

"Bones, I'm gonna throw up."

Jim was unceremoniously hauled from the tub and deposited in front of the toilet, where he promptly collapsed and emptied his stomach of the night's alcohol. Bones kept a steady, soothing rhythm while rubbing his friend's back, which arched painfully as he heaved until nothing was left but bile. The doctor's nose wrinkled at the mingling smells of vomit and drying blood. Once he was confident that Jim was finished, Bones gently got him up off the floor, allowed him to orient himself, and then got him back to the tub, draining the water out and grabbing the shower head.

"Bones?" Jim asked hoarsely, "Is Minnie okay? Did that guy do anything to her?"

"No, Jim, you took him out too fast," he replied.

"What happened to your hand?"

"The last guy, the one who did this to you, hit Minnie after we pulled him off you. I had to take him down. Defend Minnie's honor and all that."

Jim smiled weakly and closed his eyes as Bones started to rinse the blood out of his hair. He whimpered softly when the doctor put antiseptic in a cut on his head, but Bones was sure he was almost asleep by the time he was done cleaning him up. He towel-dried the younger man's hair and prodded him in an area that wasn't bruised.

"Come on, Jim. Let's get you into some dry clothes and into bed."

Jim merely grumbled in response as he was pulled to his feet, whereupon he was half-dragged, half-carried to his bed. The younger man struggled out of his wet boxers and into a dry pair before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep immediately. Bones covered him with his blankets and just sat on his own bed, watching Jim for nearly half-an-hour in case Jim was hurt worse than he thought. Once he was sure his friend was okay, he lay down and drifted off to sleep. He hoped he wouldn't have to put up with this kind of night again.

_A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out. ~Grace Pulpit_

* * *

_**Notes: 'Civvies' are civilian clothes, or the regular stuff people wear. I borrowed 'hinky' from NCIS. It means that something's not right.**_

_**I got this chapter out faster than I thought I would! I hope you all enjoy it, and remember, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy like a Tribble! (Plus they make me want to post more ;)**_


	3. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ball?

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine..**_

_**Notes: Heh.. the chapters just keep getting longer and longer... and the trend doesn't stop here ;) Also, I will be continuously using 24-hr time, so if you are unfamiliar with it, I would suggest you look it up. Finally, this chapter does feature a Starfleet Academy Military Ball. The ROTC chapter at my VoTech had one, and while Starfleet Academy ****is**** a college, I figured they would have one too. Don't flame me and tell me it's cheesy or dumb... I'll just ignore you. Anyhoo, on with the story! **_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ball?**

"Bones!"

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned to face Jim. He almost smiled. Jim Kirk was attempting to look serious by scowling, but it looked closer to a pout than a scowl. Bones chose not to say anything, instead raising his eyebrow, which Jim knew meant 'speak'.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What? Do what?"

"You know!"

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a mind reader! Spit it out!"

"You asked Minnie to the Military Ball! And she said yes!" Jim sputtered.

Bones took a split second's pause before he burst out laughing. Jim silently fumed at him until his laughter died down.

"It's not funny, Bones!" he hollered as the doctor wiped his eyes, "I wanna know why!"

"Jim, stop acting like a child. Why does it matter if I'm taking her to the Ball?"

The younger man now looked as though he was trying to imitate a goldfish, his mouth rapidly opening and closing while he thought up a way to tell Bones off. Finally, he managed to stammer, "You-! It's-! You're… you're _robbing the cradle_, Bones!"

Bones snorted, "'Robbing the cradle'? Jim-"

"She's eighteen! You're thirty!"

"I'm not asking her to be my steady! I asked her to a dance! Calm down! What, are you jealous or something?"

Jim's mouth snapped shut, and his cheeks turned pink. Of course, this caused Bones to laugh again.

"You are! You are jealous! You think I like her!"

Jim's face turned bright red. Bones laughter petered out.

"Why are you jealous? I thought you were gonna ask that blue girl you were goin' on about."

"She… uh… she invited her boyfriend."

Bones raised his eyebrows but said nothing. The comm on the wall chimed.

"Cadets Kirk and McCoy, Cadet Black is here to see you. Shall I send her up?"

"Affirmative," they answered.

The comm clicked off. Bones flopped down on his bed, watching Jim pace. When Minnie knocked on the door, the younger man opened it so fast that she was startled.

"Hey, Jim. Didn't think you'd be so eager to see me," she said, edging past him.

"How come you're going to the ball with Bones?!"

She sighed, obviously exasperated, replying, "I already explained it to you once. Don't take offense, Bones, but I'm going with the good doctor because he asked me first. I figured you two would be the only ones to ask me anyways, and I was right. Jim, if you had gotten to me first, I would've said yes to you. However, Bones got here first."

Jim still looked severely put out. Bones decided to break the silence with, "What brings you here, Minnie?"

"Ugh… my roommate's being a bitch. All she does is complain and accuse me of stuff. I simply cannot _stand_ being there anymore than I have to be. Plus, I love you guys! So, you'll never believe it…"

It was there remained until dinner, and where they went when dinner was over. Friday nights were often like that. They sat up and chatted about everything and nothing until-

"Oh my God! It's two AM! Maria's gonna bitch me out! Damn light sleeper…"

"Stay here," Jim offered, "Me and Bones can share a bed for one night."

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose like that."

"Don't worry about it," Bones replied, "We don't mind."

They argued over it for some time until Jim physically picked up Minnie and deposited her on his bed, telling her that it really wasn't a problem and to simply accept that she lost. She cracked a rather dirty joke about cleanliness of Jim's bed that had Bones nearly howling once more before she fully acquiesced. She did have a problem, though.

"Um… guys, I don't have any pajamas, and I can't sleep in my uniform. People'll talk."

The two men looked at each other. Then, Bones rose and stated that he had all the young lady would need. He produced a pristine T-shirt, a pair of boxers fresh from the packaging, and an emergency toothbrush still in the plastic. She beamed at the doctor and disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging ten minutes later. The clothes were ridiculously large on her small frame, but at least they were clothes. Bones was the last to go into the bathroom, and when he came out, Minnie was already out. Jim was calmly watching her, perched on the edge of his friend's bed.

"Bones," he asked as the man sat down beside him, "_do_ you like Minnie?"

The doctor hid his shock at the younger man's rare insecurity, softly replying, "No, Jim. Not like that. Why? Do you?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you so upset earlier?"

Jim fidgeted a moment before saying, "I just don't wanna be a third wheel. It's happened… I just really hate it, okay?"

Bones simply nodded. Jim moved over to the other side of the bed, crawled under the covers, and curled up, muttering "Lights," to achieve darkness. The doctor remained awake a while longer, wondering why the ever-confident James Tiberius Kirk feared being a third wheel. He also woke before his two companions: 9:30 AM. Minnie lay sprawled across the bed, one arm flung over her head, her mouth hanging slack and open; she snored softly. Jim was curled in a ball facing Bones. A muscle in his jaw was twitching, and, every so often, his eyebrows would contract, knitting his brow. Suddenly, the younger man reached out and took Bones' arm. Bones allowed himself a small smile as Jim's face went completely calm and peaceful.

_Well_, he thought, _maybe I could sleep a little more…_

He lay back down, allowing himself a few more hours of sleep as Jim hugged his arm. In the following weeks, Jim was considerably happier and completely determined to go to the ball, even if he had to go by himself. Minnie was absolutely silent on the details of her dress, save for the color: navy blue.

"That dark blue will just look _wonderful_ next to Bones' cadet uniform," she explained when prompted in the mess, "It's why I chose it. It's a _gorgeous _gown. Trust me."

At that point, a small group of girls called her and beckoned for her to join them. Similar groups of girls sat all over the mess, chatting and giggling about their expectations for the following evening. She returned after a brief conversation, flushed from excitement and smiling.

"Oh, I won't be hanging out with you guys tonight. That was Benazir Milani, my friend from physics. I room next to her. She helps me escape Maria's insane bitchiness. We're helping each other get ready for the ball. Y'know, nails, hair, make-up."

She then proceeded to scarf down the rest of her food faster than they'd ever seen before rising and leaving with a quick good-bye. They watched her leave with the other girls in something nearing astonishment. Jim turned to Bones.

"Well, then… that was interesting."

"Yup."

"I suggest we go drink."

Bones looked at Jim incredulously, on eyebrow raised. Jim merely shrugged, as if it were a normal suggestion. The doctor shook his head, then realized that the last event he could even relate to this one in levels of formality and dancing was his own wedding reception. At this epiphany, he turned to Jim and said, "I have whiskey," which received a large grin. The pair began their drinking shortly after dinner. When Bones woke the next morning (afternoon), he vaguely recalled a few things from the night before. He told Jim about the revelation of his reception being the last formal event he'd attended, who then drunkenly consoled him by saying that this ball was far less important than his wedding. He was quite sure Jim got Bones to dance with him at some point. He then realized he was in Jim's bed… with Jim… without his pants or boots on. (Mercifully, he was still wearing boxers.) He cast a look at Jim. He was snoring beside him, shirtless but wearing his pants, socks, and boots. He was confused. Jim snorted into life, cursing the light, glaring muzzily about the room. Finally, he looked at Bones.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked after a pause, "And where are your pants?"

"Dunno… where's your shirt?"

"Dunno… what time 's it?"

Once the doctor had checked a nearby clock and announced the time (1426 hrs), they both maneuvered to the edge of the bed, just sitting there. Bones spied his trousers in a heap over on his own bed and Jim's shirts in a crumpled pile on the floor. He could only assume that they had begun to prepare for bed but hadn't managed to make it out of the other half of their uniforms. Why Bones had taken his pants off first, he had no idea. He struggled out of his shirt, grumbling, "I need a shower… bad."

Jim, who had flopped backwards on the bed, mumbled something incomprehensible. The older man rose (several joints popped in protest of his odd sleeping position) and headed into the bathroom. He reveled in the feeling of the hot water pounding on the tight muscles of his shoulders and back. He threw his head back to let it pour over his head. He felt a twinge in his stomach at the thought of what Jim had said a few weeks ago: robbing the cradle. He knew the younger man had only said it out of a misplaced fear, but the more he thought about it, the more twelve years was becoming a huge difference. While Minnie didn't seem to mind, it was really beginning to bother Bones. He sighed and washed up.

"You okay?" Jim asked once Bones was out of the bathroom.

"Do you think it's right for me to take Minnie to this ball? Twelve years is a pretty substantial age gap."

"Calm down. It's not like the two of you are dating or doing anything… umm… _untoward_. I know I said some things that weren't very nice or smart, but you know why I did. Stop worrying and go do your hair so I can get in the shower. Minnie promised me a dance or two."

Bones felt a little more confident when he and Jim left at 1700 hrs to go pick up Minnie at her dorm. Several groups of young women milled about in the lobby, and they all turned to look at the newcomers. Bones felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly at the attention. A pretty Middle Eastern girl in a hot pink gown got a look of dawning realization and moved to get the attention of a young lady in deep blue with curly hair. She seemed to be telling a story in a very animated fashion and was very involved in it, for it took the darker girl nearly thirty seconds to actually get her to stop talking to everyone. Dark Blue turned to Hot Pink, who whispered something in her ear, then looked to Jim and Bones. Her face brightened up with a glowing smile. She quickly pushed her way through the crowd, gathering up her skirt and running. She launched herself at Bones, squealing out his name, then did the same to Jim. Minnie looked absolutely gorgeous, like she stepped out of the 1930s glamour scene. Her hair was tightly curled against her head and pinned up. Silver and diamonds dangled elegantly from her ears and gracefully adorned her throat. They even encircled her wrist. The dress, however, was what made it all come together. It was made of a shimmering, satiny material. The skirt was pleated, and the bodice (shopping with Jocelyn had taught him a lot) was strapless and tastefully embroidered and beaded with silver. To add to the 1930s look, she placed a white flower with a large center rhinestone and feather trim in her hair and wore white, patent, T-strap heels. (She showed them off and explained them as such.) She was grinning like mad the whole time.

"And look at the two of you!" she exclaimed, "You guys cleaned up well. What are you hiding, Jim?"

Jim put on a genuine smile and said, "Seeing as how neither of you thought of them, I took it upon myself to purchase a corsage for Minnie and boutonnières for us gentlemen. It was the least I could do for you guys. Besides, it's not like I had anyone else to buy anything for."

"Oh, Jim, it's beautiful! How did you know what kind of flowers to get?"

"Easy. I asked Benazir. I told her my plan, and she dished. Don't get mad at her."

Minnie just grinned. Several young ladies looked very jealous that Minnie was getting such attention from Bones and especially Jim. Benazir came over, looking just as lovely as Minnie… almost.

"Minnie, you aren't angry that I told Jim a little about your outfit, are you?" she asked in a lightly accented voice, "He wanted to surprise you. I thought it was sweet."

"Of course not! Don't worry! Is your boyfriend here yet?"

"No, he's not, but he soon will be! I'm very excited for you to meet him."

Benazir and Bones introduced themselves, and the four of them struck up a conversation that lasted several minutes until Benazir's boyfriend, Altair Zakaria, arrived.

"Altair! _Eshtaqto elaika katheeran! Kaifa holoka?_"

"_Ana bekhair. Wa anti?_"

"_Ana bekhair_. Altair, these are my friends: Minerva Black, Jim Kirk, and Dr. Leonard McCoy. This is Altair Zakaria, my boyfriend."

He was a very nice person, kind and affable. Minnie stated that they would be sitting together for dinner at the hotel before the dancing began. The two ladies continued to gossip and chatter, often in praise or criticism of someone else's gown/hair/jewelry. Bones and Jim spoke with Altair. Bones was quite intrigued to hear that he was currently in medical school studying infectious diseases. He felt rather bad for Jim, who likely got lost in all the jargon of the shuttle conversation. Altair, as it turns out, had previously enlisted in Starfleet to get some money together, then went to med school with Starfleet's assistance.

"Wish I'd had help to pay for med school," Bones said, "I probably still owe 'em money."

"Bones! Look at it!" Minnie exclaimed, "It's just so… _grand_."

He had to agree. Starfleet was not one to skimp on the style for its events, and the Military Ball was certainly no exception. It was held at the Omni San Francisco ballroom. The exterior was all shiny metal and glass, very modern. The interior, however, was completely furnished in marble and exotic wood, with elegant chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Minnie was grinning widely, and Jim made a comment about the place being too fancy for them that caused Bones to snort. Each gentleman had linked an arm with Minnie, which caused her to say that she was 'big pimpin'; Bones snorted again. Of course, the food was delicious, heaven compared to the Academy mess. He wasn't surprised when Minnie ate two plates of food plus a slice of cake for dessert. However, he consumed the same amount of food, so he couldn't really say anything. Jim had managed to shovel down an extra plate, as well as flirt with two servers. Benazir, once everyone was done eating, pointed out a mutual friend to Minnie, and they rushed off with hurried apologies.

"Still feeling uncomfortable, Bones?" Jim asked.

"A little," he admitted, "Still don't know what I was thinking."

"It's not weird, Bones. Don't worry. No one thinks you're a perv or anything. Trust me."

The doctor merely swallowed. When the ladies returned, Altair rose and led Benazir to the dance floor. Bones watched them with a smile. He was surprised when Minnie shoved her hand in his face, giggling, "Dance with me," and smiling like she'd never been happier. Jim gave him a quick push and his trademark grin. Bones stood gracefully, and, in true genteel Southern fashion, took her hand; it felt very small in his own. The usually gruff and reserved doctor quickly discovered that he was having an enormous amount of fun. _Fun_. Despite it all, he found himself dreading a slow dance, not because he had any feelings for Minnie but because he feared others would think he did. Therefore, as soon as one came on, he complained that he was hot and suggested that she dance with Jim. She pouted but took up his idea. It was a terribly sappy love song from the very early 21st century. He wondered if the young woman singing realized that _Romeo and Juliet_ was a tragedy. He chuckled to himself as Jim picked up Minnie and spun her around. After a moment of indecision that lasted until the end of the song, Bones rose and met them on the dance floor. Jim seemed pleased to see him there. Several songs later, they were out on the balcony to cool off.

"Having fun?" Minnie asked him with a smirk.

After an appropriate pause, he replied, "I suppose I am."

At that point, a photographer came over with an ancient Polaroid camera and asked to take their picture. Minnie agreed for them and positioned herself between them, gracing each of their waists with one her arms. The photograph was handed to Minnie, and Jim and Bones crowded her to get a look at it. It was a very nice picture. Everyone was smiling and just looked happy. Then, acting on impulse, Bones grabbed Minnie's hand, and they ran inside, leaving Jim alone with the photograph, grinning. It was another song from the early 21st century, this time an upbeat rock song. Ironic, because the lyrics obviously denoted a break-up. It didn't really matter, though. They just started dancing with everyone else

Yes… Bones was definitely having fun.

_And the night shall be filled with music,_

_And the cares that infest the day _

_Shall fold their tents like the Arabs _

_And as silently steal away.  _

_~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, __The Day Is Done_

* * *

**_The two songs are supposed to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls. It was originally something different, but the song started playing while I was typing, so I changed it. Now then, I don't know if I'll be able update during the week, but keep your eyes peeled an inboxes open! Peace peace!_**

**_P.S. Remember, reviews make me happy! Happier than a bird with a french fry..._**


	4. Heroes Don't Come Home

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

_**Disclaimer:....... Still not mine, even after my tantrum...**_

_**A/N: The chapters simply continue to get longer.. I created a monster in this fic... Maggiacomo is pronounced 'Muh-jock-a-mo'. Lt. (j.g.) is a lieutenant, junior grade. It is, to my knowledge, the rank just below lieutenant. Lt. Cmdr. is lieutenant commander and comes in between lieutenant and commander, obviously. I get my info from the Star Trek Wiki Memory Alpha. Now on with the ficcy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Heroes Don't Come Home**

The maiden voyage of the Starfleet heavy cruiser _USS Enterprise_ had been historic to say the least. Bones was amazed they even made it back to Earth alive at all. It was all such a blur. The only thing he recalled in perfect detail was the aftermath. He'd been patching up Jim from his encounter on the _Narada_. The door to the med bay suddenly whooshed open, revealing Cmdr. Greg Maggiacomo, Minnie's cousin, supporting none other that Lt. (j.g.) Minerva Black. She grinned dizzily as her Chief Weapons Engineer cousin deposited her on a biobed and explained that she had overworked herself and collapsed, hitting her head in the process.

"Crazy Minnie tried to get up and go to work again, patchin' things up," he said, smirking, "You know how she is… Take good care of her, Doc. Get her to rest and eat something. I'm countin' on you."

The man hadn't even turned to leave before Bones was getting the IV and ice pack for his latest patient, hooking her up to the bag of fluid and slapping the pack on her head, telling her to hold it there. He then went to back to patching up Jim, who was so covered in cuts, abrasions, and scrapes that he looked as though he'd been in car wreck, until a strange sniffling noise reached his ears. He turned. Minnie's lip was quivering. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Bones and Jim rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, "What's the matter?"

"Is it your head? Do you need a painkiller?"

She shook her head once before saying, "Two of my cousins died. One was on the _Farragut_, and one was on the _Niagara_. Me and Greg are really lucky. I… I-"

Minnie burst into tears, unable to continue. Jim immediately wrapped his arms around her, and Bones reached out to stroke her disheveled hair, careful to avoid the knot where she hit her head. The doctor vaguely wondered if she would've broken down in front in front of them if she hadn't smacked her head on something; she probably had a concussion. Eventually, Jim had to let go because of his ribs, laying down on a nearby biobed and leaving Bones to comfort Minnie alone. When the young woman dragged her sleeve across her face, he saw shades of little daughter Joanna, who also had perfect curls and bright expressive eyes. He felt a sudden rush of something akin to fatherly affection and dropped a chaste kiss to the top of the girl's head. She smiled up at him tearfully. After that, about seven crewmen came in from engineering, and everything blurred again.

A week after that fateful day, they were going to graduate from the Academy… as Cadets 2nd Class. _Tomorrow_ they were going to graduate. Today, however, had been far more interesting. It was the first time in Starfleet history that a cadet had given a press release. The circumstances surrounding it were none other than the events of the _Enterprise_'s maiden voyage. Pike, who was technically still captain of the _Enterprise_, had received numerous requests for interviews with Jim, which Jim categorically refused. While everyone who desired interviews thought of James Kirk as a hero, James Kirk thought otherwise.

"We're not heroes, sir!" he told Pike emphatically, "We were just doing our jobs! You know that!

Indeed, the entire crew of the _Enterprise_ were seen as heroes by the Cadets 3rd and 4th Class. They looked up to the green crew as though they were the toughest and the best. Eyes followed them everywhere they went. Jim, Minnie, and Bones sat outside under a tree two days after arriving back on Earth, trying to ignore the stares and whispers of the younger cadets. Jim was lamenting the unwanted media frenzy, so Minnie offered up her wisdom.

"Civilians just don't understand," she explained, "Trust me. They believe that we're doing the extraordinary when we're only doing the job we were trained to do. Sure, the job is slightly more dangerous and requires great skill and intelligence, and only one percent of the population ever serves in the military in its various entities, but that certainly doesn't make us heroes. I mean-" she rose and began pacing in front of them, gesturing wildly, "the two of you don't feel like heroes, and I sure don't. Not only that, but every crewmember I've talked to said the same thing.

"They just don't get it. See, I learned that at an early age. I was six when I went to my Uncle Freddie's funeral. There was a weapons malfunction. He was the CWE on the _USS Monssen_, so he was trying to get everyone out of the weapons bay and just as he was about to get out, it blew. He was real badly burned. All the guys he rescued said he was a real hero, even the guy who went in to try and save him. At the funeral, one guy said that real heroes are the ones who don't come home… like your dad, Jim."

"Yeah, but how do we even begin to tell people that?" Jim asked.

Minnie paced once more for a few moments before falling to her hands and knees in front of them, exclaiming, "I've got it! We'll hold a press conference!"

"What?!" Bones replied, "We can't hold a press conference! We're just cadets!"

"Why couldn't we?"

"Because it's never been done!"

"That simple idea has never before stood in the way of great people. Ordinary people that did extraordinary things," she explained, "When the first women ran for public office, it was because it had never been done before. When man first sent rockets into space, it was because it had never been done. Humans have a history of doing things they've never done. Why not us?"

"Well, I'm not giving any speeches," Jim said flatly.

"Neither am I," Bones stated.

"Fine, I can do it myself. I'm not half-bad at giving speeches. I've done it before."

"This would be a lot more than a simple valedictorian speech in front of your high school class and their families," Bones explained in a rather intimidating tone, "You'll be speaking to the entire U. S. of A. Maybe even the whole world! It's a major responsibility!"

Minnie simply grinned at him in a way that said she knew that… and relished the thought. Bones sighed, shook his head, and flopped backwards, sprawling on the grass, hands behind his head. Jim leaned against the tree they were under, looking up at the sky pensively. Minnie had moved up between them, lying on her stomach, head resting on her folded arms. They remained in this companionable silence for some time (dusk was settling around them) until, at long last, Jim said, "I suppose we'll have to go to the PR office tomorrow morning then, huh?"

Bones and Minnie both replied, "I reckon," as the three of them stood and went inside the dorm. The next day, they trooped down to the public relations office. Minnie was confidently in the lead while her two gentlemen trailed behind slightly, trying to talk her out of it; she ignored them. A pretty young woman with pale lavender skin and lime green hair and eyes sat behind a desk. Minnie walked straight up to her.

"Cadets Minerva Black, Leonard McCoy, and James Kirk. We would like to see Lt. Cmdr. Moore."

The woman's eyes widened, and she asked, "James Kirk? _The_ James Kirk?"

After a nod from all three, she rose and scurried to the office. She returned a moment later with a redheaded woman who had very short hair, very green eyes, and very pale skin: Lt. Cmdr. Moore. She surveyed them quickly, then asked them into her office.

"Cadet Kirk," she said in a thick Boston accent, "I have been waiting for you. The press is absolutely eating this story up. We've had nearly fifteen requests for-"

"That's not why I'm here, ma'am."

The green eyes narrowed.

"Explain, Kirk."

"I am here with Cadet McCoy to support Cadet Black in her request, ma'am."

"And what request would that be?"

"Ma'am," Minnie replied, "I request that I be allowed to hold a press conference on the events of… the recent events. Cadet Kirk has no desire to be interviewed, and I am more than willing to address the nation on several points. Indeed, ma'am, it would be an honor."

"Black, I don't think you understand exactly what you're asking. A press conference of this magnitude would have the attention of the world. The whole damn world. That's a _big_ audience and a _big_ responsibility. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

The officer sighed, running a hand through her hair. Silence reigned over the room as she sat down. Finally, she said, "Never in the history of Starfleet has a cadet held a press conference. Too little experience with handling touchy questions. Reporters are vicious… goddamn sharks. Tell ya what… I'll let ya give your speech, but I'm gonna be right there with ya. As soon as the sharks start circling, though, you're done, and I'm getting' ya out of there. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I suppose I oughta ask what kind of speech you wanna give."

"Oh, a very simple one, ma'am. One about heroes. About how they are made and who they are… and especially who they are not."

"I like it," Moore said with a smile, "Something tells me the media will, too, at least before they start tearing it apart. I've got one scheduled in two days time. That's the day before your graduation. You'll give it then."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Wonderful. Dismissed."

The three of saluted and left. Once in the corridor, Minnie let out a breath.

"You did very well, Minnie," Bones said, "I'm quite impressed."

She simply grinned at him, then linked arms with him and Jim to go back to the dorm. Minnie basically lived with Jim and Bones now. She took one of their beds for herself (which they let her do), and they shared one. The three of them were much like a family. Minnie began to worry over her speech immediately, constantly asking them for advice on the structure of a sentence or a synonym of a word without revealing anything about the overall structure. Bones had to half-drag her to meals because she was so focused and secretive. However, the evening before the big day, she let out a loud exclamation of joy, signaling that she had finished it. Jim tried to initiate his usual form of celebration (read 'drinking'), but the other two talked him out of it (read 'hit him'). Then, Minnie got an idea and disappeared for about thirty minutes, returning with two shopping bags.

"Whatcha got?" Jim asked upon spying them.

Minnie smiled and produced the contents.

"I got cupcakes and soda! Oh, and chips, too. I thought it would be a good way to celebrate."

"It's a bit early to celebrate, don't ya think?" Bones asked.

"No, it isn't," Minnie stated decidedly.

Cupcakes may not have been the best idea. In a matter of minutes, everyone had icing on their faces, mainly thanks to Jim. Even Bones was smiling and laughing. After they got cleaned up, they all flopped on Bones' bed, where Jim proceeded to tell embarrassing stories about Bones from their first year at the Academy. Bones retaliated with tales about drunken Jim that had Minnie rolling with laughter until they fell asleep. When the doctor awoke the next morning, the three of them were tangled on the bed. Minnie's head was resting on his shoulder, and Jim's legs were flung over both of theirs. Bones tried carefully to disentangle himself from them. Minnie woke up; Jim snorted lightly and rolled over without waking.

"What time 's it?" she mumbled groggily.

"Still early… about eight or so. Go on back to sleep, Minnie."

"Can't. Just realized what today is."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely. Her curls stuck up at odd angles, but Bones knew he looked no better. He suggested they go to breakfast; Jim wouldn't wake for a while. Twenty minutes later, they had left Jim a note and headed to the mess. Bones was surprised to Minnie piling a tray with food, which she quickly shoveled down.

"I'm a nervous eater," she explained when he gaped at her.

Her leg jiggled anxiously the entire time they ate. Bones tried to divert her attention from the upcoming major speech by asking her what she did aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Oh, it was all very interesting," she said, "I'm with Tactical, y'know, so I get to work with weapons and everything. I helped make sure the weapons were okay for use, that the crewmen were doing everything by protocol and weren't gonna blow us to high heaven. I armed the phaser cannons and the photon torpedoes, all that fun stuff. How'd you hold up?"

"Surprisingly, it wasn't much different from the emergency room and trauma bay at Atlanta General. All kinds of injuries, too little staff to handle it all. Nothing I'm not already used to. The injuries were slightly more gruesome, but pretty much the same, though."

The doctor calmly sipped his coffee after that, despite the fact that those memories made him far less than calm. What he had not told her was that he had never in his life lost so many patients at once, never so many _kids_, never felt so helpless. It sucked. However, no matter how skilled he was at hiding his feelings, Minnie was still overly perceptive to everyone's feelings. She gazed at him for a moment, her eyes full of unabashed pity and sadness for him, before she suggested they return to the room, saying, "I feel like everyone's staring at me, 's all. Come on, Bones. Please?"

Bones quickly agreed. Jim was (barely) awake when they got back, pouting that they hadn't waited for him or woken him up. There were still nearly four hours until Minnie had to give her speech, but she was amazingly calm once back in the room. No pacing, no tapping, no leg jiggling. Bones thought it a bit strange, but Jim didn't even seem to notice. They talked until it was time to go. Minnie linked arms with them once outside, and they headed to the main auditorium, where they would watch Minnie give her speech. Lt. Cmdr. Moore was already there, waiting for them. She shooed Jim and Bones away but not before they received hugs from Minnie. The room was filling up at a good pace with a myriad of races and beings. A lieutenant (j.g.) arrived shortly and told them that he would lead to spot where they could watch the whole thing in peace after everyone came in. It only took fifteen minutes. Jim looked around, vaguely impressed by it all. Bones had to admit it was pretty intimidating.

"Bones, when is Minnie coming out?" Jim whispered.

"Calm down, Jim. We've only been here five minutes. Be pat- here she comes!" he hissed.

Minnie looked as calm as she'd ever been he whole day. However, Bones remembered that the stage was as much a home to her as the weapons bay on a starship; she'd done several stage shows in South Jersey. Lt. Cmdr. Moore stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I now present to you Cadet 2nd Class Minerva Black, a lieutenant aboard the _USS Enterprise_."

Minnie smiled politely and shook Moore's hand. She adjusted the microphone calmly.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of not only the United States of America but also of the world and the Federation. I have come before you today simply to clear up a rather great misconception. That of what exactly a hero is.

"You see, it was at the tender age of six that I learned what a hero was. I attended the funeral of my uncle, Lt. Cmdr. Fred Black, a hero in the truest sense of the word. He willingly gave his life in order to save the lives of others. I learned that day that heroes are the ones who never come home, who never get to claim the medals and commendations awarded them. It went the same with my brother, Phillip Black, only two years before I joined Starfleet. It went the same with my cousins, Michael Black and Vincent Maggiacomo, not even a week ago at the hands of Nero and the _Narada_. These people are heroes.

"It is inherent in human nature to seek out a spark of hope and cling to it during times of turbulence and despair. However, in our search for hope, we must not forget the darkness that led us to seek it. While every eye and ear on Earth has been turned to the victory of the _Enterprise_, everyone seems to have forgotten the immense losses suffered. The entire planet of Vulcan was utterly destroyed, killing billions, _billion_s, of beings. Seven Federation ships were lost: the _USS Fenton_, _USS Farragut_, _USS Niagara_, _USS Leyte Gulf_, _USS Ives_, _USS Challenger_, and _USS Arkansas_. Seven ships with a total of 4,000 crewmembers, all of whom were killed in action. These were the heroes, _are_ the heroes.

"I therefore urge you all to not seek out the living as heroes. Instead, seek out the 4,000 grieving families. Let them know that their son or daughter, or mother or father, or husband or wife, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, or cousin was a hero. The crew of the_ USS Enterprise_ cannot be heroes. Heroes never make it back home. Thank you."

Reporters began clamoring to ask questions. Moore picked one out.

"Tell us, Cadet Black, how did James T. Kirk, a mid-western rough-houser and rogue, become the acting captain of the _USS Enterprise_? He seems to have gotten into a great deal of trouble in his youth for hotheadedness and fighting."

"I cannot answer for Cadet Kirk's behavior in his youth," Minnie answered calmly, "I can only express my confidence in his skills and ability to command. He is more than capable in my opinion."

"How can you be so confident? It's the greenest crew in all of Starfleet!" another shouted.

"Every one of us aboard that ship went through a baptism of fire. We learned by doing, arguably the best way to learn. We had to quickly figure out what would work and what wouldn't in order to stay alive. I believe us to be an extremely capable crew, regardless of previous experience."

"How do you explain the fact that Kirk made it aboard when he was on academic suspension?" a voice piped up from the back.

"His attending physician believed him to be developing an illness which manifested itself that day. Said physician was not comfortable with leaving Cadet Kirk at the Academy, so they brought him along to keep an eye on his health and treat him. The doctor was perfectly within their rights to do so."

"No more questions!" Moore quickly interrupted, "Have a good day, everyone!"

The reporters clamored in disapproval, upset that they couldn't get any dirt out of the green cadet. Bones and Jim hurried out and down the corridor to the stage door, mainly for Jim's sake, and found Minnie waiting for them. She was grinning like a fool, obviously pleased with herself.

"Hey, Minnie! You were great!" Jim said, "Good job keeping my image intact."

"Of course. It was my job, after all."

"Yeah," Bones replied, " You even managed to keep my name out of it."

"Oh stop it! Let's just go have lunch already! I'm starving!"

She stayed with them again that night, the night before graduation. Realization sank for all three of them. The combined classes of 2258 and 2259 were the smallest ever to graduate. Jim, Minnie, and Bones all sat on Bones' bed, silently reveling in one another's presence.

"Y'know," Minnie said after a while, "I heard some scuttlebutt that they're really gonna make you a captain, Jim… and you're gonna be a lt. cmdr., Bones. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I guess," they replied in unison.

"What about you?" Bones asked.

"Dunno… I heard the other stuff from my cousin. He works in Security."

They fell silent afterwards for a great period of time until they decided to go to sleep. Just as they had done the night before, they fell asleep in one bed. The next morning, Bones woke to find Minnie snuggled into his chest. Jim was behind her, his arms wrapped around her. The doctor's arms were in a very similar position, mirroring Jim's. He smiled to himself and decided to stay put until they woke up.

"Go 'way," Jim mumbled at the alarm twenty minutes later, rolling over.

Minnie sat up rapidly, her hair sticking up in every direction. She peered at Bones through half-lidded eyes, stifling a yawn. Then, after muttering something incoherent about the bathroom, she crawled over Bones and out of bed. Half an hour later, they were sufficiently awake and in dress uniform, heading to breakfast. The doctor's two companions characteristically piled their trays with food that was shoveled down. It never failed to amaze Bones that remained so thin and lean.

"Whass'matter, Bones?" Jim asked around a mouthful of potato, "Not 'ungry?"

He shook his head and popped a forkful of food in his mouth. Most of the graduating cadets were chatting enthusiastically, creating an excited hum in the mess. Bones preferred to remain silent, reflecting and watching his friends eat ravenously. (Jim was still using his fork to shovel food in his mouth, while Minnie was now making egg-bacon-potato sandwiches with her toast.)

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Minnie said when she had finished eating, "Practically my whole family's gonna be here for graduation today. Mom can't wait to meet you. I've told her _loads_ about you two. She's gonna hug you, by the way."

"Why?"

"Because that's how she is. 'Any friend of yours is as good as my own child.' Said that to all of us. She's great. Couldn't ask for a better mom. My dad is gonna try to intimidate you, though. He does with all my guy friends. Thinks they all wanna date me. Don't worry, though; he's great, too. Knew your dad, Jim."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! They served on the _Kelvin_ together. My dad got transferred off just before my brother Spencer was born. Actually, I've been told that the _Kelvin_ tragedy is the only reason Phillip and I were born. Inspired my parents to have a bigger family. They won't be all weird about it, though. They know how it is."

Bones glanced at Jim. The younger man looked quite uncomfortable about the whole thing, but they both knew he wouldn't get out of it easily. They realized it would've been hopeless once they met her family. Her father was handsome, in his early fifties, and had most of her pale features such as hair and skin. He was tall though and had warm brown eyes. Mrs. Black was just a hair taller than her only daughter, with thick black curls, olive skin, and Minnie's grayish-blue eyes and sharp yet soft features. True to Minnie's word, Mrs. Black embraced them both while Mr. Black glared at them and shook their hands. Minnie grinned and introduced them. Several young men hovered around, all in Starfleet uniform, all cousins or brothers, and all with the same mix of pale and Mediterranean features. A small, elderly, Italian woman with pure white hair was introduced as her grandmother. Both she and Minnie's mother had strong North Jersey/NYC accents.

"Oh, Minnie has told us so much about you two!" her mother exclaimed, "It's so wonderful to meet you at last! I'd invite you boys to dinner, but we're not at home… maybe for a holiday…'

"You're George's boy, right?" Mr. Black asked Jim, "Great guy. Knew him well. I served with him on the _Kelvin_ for a time. You look just like him. He'd be mighty proud of you, y'know."

"Now, Matthew, we're not here to pester the boy. I'm sure he already gets enough of that. Well, we'll all leave you three to get ready. It's a big day, after all. See you later!"

She linked arms with her husband and led him off, the crowd following behind. Minnie was beaming. Bones remarked how like her mother she was; she hit him on the arm. One and a half jittery hours later, they were seated for the graduation ceremony: by ship, position on the ship, and then alphabetically within and if they had no ship. They couldn't even see Minnie. Jim's leg jiggled nervously beside Bones' because Spock, as first officer, 'graciously' allowed Bones to trade places with him and sit beside Jim. (The entire _Enterprise_ was there regardless of Academy status to receive commendations and possibly promotions.) They were almost surprised when Minnie's scuttlebutt proved to be true. Jim was to become the youngest captain in the history of Starfleet and would receive command of the _Enterprise_ in a later ceremony. Bones got the rank of lieutenant commander and position of CMO of the _USS Enterprise_. Then, Minnie was promoted right to lieutenant commander and given the position of Chief Tactical Officer, the youngest ever for both positions. She looked ready to faint. Ensign Pavel Chekov was given a commendation, as was Cmdr. Spock. Lt. Montgomery Scott was promoted to Lt. Cmdr. and given a commendation, while both Hikaru Sulu and Uhura became full lieutenants and were given commendations. Even Bones was smiling by the end of it.

Minnie's family attacked her after the ceremony, offering up hugs, kisses, and flowers. Her grandmother said something like a prayer or blessing in Italian, then declared that they were going out to dinner before going home to South Jersey.

"Oh, there's the best place for Japanese food in the city!" Minnie exclaimed, "Cook the food right in front of you, and it's delicious! They've got seafood, too, grandmom."

"Alright, then! That's where we'll go," Mrs. Black said.

Bones and Jim started to say good-bye when Mrs. Black interrupted them, saying, "Well, what makes you boys think you weren't invited? You're perfectly welcome to come along! Come on… I won't take no for an answer."

They opened their mouths to protest, but Minnie whispered, "She really means that. Just come on," and pushed them along by the smalls of their backs. They were glad they did later. Dinner was a riotous affair as Minnie's family was _hilarious_. Bones almost fell off his chair when Ms. Maggiacomo, Minnie's grandmother, complained loudly about the way the chef cooked and offered to do it for him. Jim actually did fall off his after hearing how Minnie almost blew up her basement. They had Bones and Jim roaring with laughter. Then they discovered that the two men were staying in San Francisco during their two-week leave while the _Enterprise_ was being patched up. Minnie's family immediately suggested that they stay with them in South Jersey. They protested but to no avail. Minnie grinned in triumph once they agreed. Hell, did she really expect Bones to turn down two weeks of homemade Italian food forever?

_If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. _

_If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. _

_If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. _

_If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. _

_But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me. ~Author Unknown_

* * *

_**There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next simply due to the fact that I actually have to type up the chapters from my handwritten copies and there's very little time for me to do so. Plz to bear with me. If you see me posting little oneshots and not updating, it's because the oneshots are shorter than my chapters for this. But don't worry, I'm not neglecting this one. It's just quicker to type up the oneshots. If you have any questions, ask them! And remember: reviews make me happier than my Rottweiler in a white bread factory.... which is really, really happy.**_


	5. Just a Rat in a Cage

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this one's a bit later than I anticipated... randomly getting sick and being unable to look at a computer screen without your eyes watering up will do that I suppose... Anyway, this chapter is actually shorter than the last one, but I'm not sure how long that will last. We're delving into more serious territory now, but with a pen name like mine, did you expect any less ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Well... still not mine... wait! Oh... no.. still not...**_

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Just a Rat in a Cage**

Bones had always known how sweet Minnie was and being on the _Enterprise_ did not detract it from her in any way. She was always bright and bubbly to everyone regardless of rank or species. He'd also come to notice an unusual perception into the emotions of the crew. He would go so far to call her an empath if he believed in that sort of thing. However, he couldn't help but wonder one day six months in with her and Jim in the mess. Halfway through dinner, Minnie suddenly said, "Spock seems very lonely," then popped another forkful of food into her mouth. Bones and Jim each raised an eyebrow and turned. Spock was seated alone, away from everyone else, calmly perusing a PADD and eating a salad.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Jim said, returning to his dinner.

"Of course," Bones injected, "it's hard to tell what he's feeling anyway. Got the best damn poker face I've ever seen."

"What makes you think he's lonely, Minnie?"

"I can just tell," she replied, "Especially since he and Uhura broke up."

Jim's eyebrows shot up as he (loudly) repeated, "Him and Uhura broke up?!"

"_Jim_! Be quiet! But yeah, it was a couple weeks ago, maybe three. To my knowledge it was quite mutual. Very clean break, which is kinda weird. I would think Uhura would get into very messy break-ups… Anyhoo, yeah, he seems really lonely."

The two men shrugged and remained silent. After about a minute, however, Minnie suddenly stood up on her seat and yelled, "Spock! Spock, come over here!"

The Vulcan seemed quite confused, but he moved to sit with them nonetheless.

"Lt. Cmdr. Black, I hardly believe it was necessary for you to shout across the room to gain my attention," Spock said calmly.

"Please, call me Minnie, or even Minerva, and sure it wasn't necessary… but it was fun."

Spock's only reply was "Fascinating," before he resumed his previous activities.

"So, Spock, how are you?" she asked.

"I am quite well. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am interested," she replied with a smile; Bones noted how she pronounced it as 'inarrested'.

"Was I requested to join you for any particular purpose?"

"Nope. I just wanted to talk to you. I don't you very well. I know the other members of the bridge crew pretty well but not you. I find this… fascinating."

"You have me at a loss, Lt. Cmdr. Black."

"Minerva," she corrected, "and I mean to say that I would like to be a friend. Friends tell each other things about themselves. I want to know what you do for fun, how you spend your downtime, what you enjoy."

"I am afraid I have other matters to attend to. I will not be able to continue this conversation."

The first officer rose, bid them farewell, and left. Bones and Jim watched him go, then looked at Minnie; she was pouting. The two men chuckled quietly, earning a glare from their Chief Tactical Officer. This one failed attempt did not stop Minnie from trying, however, as she was determined to become friends with him. She often asked him for help running programs and virtual scenarios, claiming she needed his logic to help her come up with ideas. It seemed to flatter him into helping, and that's how they became friends. She could work her charm on anyone, which was why she was often brought on diplomatic missions and made second officer. On the other hand, a pissed off Minnie was a force of nature. She once dropped a man twice her size because he pinched her butt on a dare. She cursed loudly and often during combat, and gave one of her POs a thorough reaming after he nearly caused a ship-wide disaster with an unauthorized weapon; she left him in tears. She was deadly accurate with any weapon known to the Federation and could disassemble and reassemble all within ten to fifteen minutes. She was, obviously, a master tactician and strategist, her skill at seeing the big picture saving their collective ass on numerous occasions. Minnie was born to be in Starfleet. Within their first year, she'd been promoted to a full commander. Bones was sure she would be the youngest admiral in Starfleet history… and so did several others.

"Oh no, not me," she said when Bones revealed this to her, "I wouldn't fit in with all that brass. Way too uppity for me. Nope, I like it in the lower ranks."

The last part made Bones snort. Commander was a pretty high rank, especially for a twenty-year-old young woman. She was an essential part of the crew. That's probably why Jim wanted her on that away mission. It was a planet called Geolithos. It was very rocky and mountainous with a few lush forests and one vast ocean that was speckled with rock-strewn islands. Due to the rocky surface, there was little fertile land for farming, and it was always hotly contested. Civil war broke out like clockwork every fifty to seventy-five years. The latest had taken nearly a hundred to occur. However, due to Geolithos' new status as a Federation planet, this new war had to be cleared up quickly, cleanly, and quietly. That was where the _Enterprise_ came in. Jim had been eager to receive the diplomatic mission eighteen months in after they'd suffered a two-week long drought of action. The crew was becoming restless and bored, which meant a certain Dr. McCoy had gotten plenty of visitors in the medbay, most of whom belonged to Scotty in Engineering.

"Thank God you're giving these people something to do," Bones told Jim, "I'm tired of 'em."

Jim grinned and took his place on the transporter pad along with Spock, Minnie, and Ensigns Carter and Bel'la from Engineering and Science respectively; Minnie was the only female. A strange sensation like foreboding tugged at Bones' gut as Jim barked "Energize," but he tried to ignore it. He plopped down beside Scotty in the transporter room, called the medbay to ready the staff for the inevitable medical emergencies, and settled in to wait for their return. Twenty-four hours later, Bones found himself in the same position when Jim called to be beamed up in controlled but tight voice. Seconds later, Bones had called a team to the pad, and Jim was appearing before him cradling a near-unconscious Minnie. She was white as a sheet and whimpering softly as Jim explained, "Some damned ritual. Stupid damn rituals! Made her drink something… don't even know what…"

The medical team quickly arrived, and Minnie was loaded onto a stretcher. Once in the OR, Bones hurriedly sedated her and began the procedure. He inserted a tube down her throat, quickly but properly, to keep her airway clear, then ran one from her nose to her stomach for gastric lavage. After several rounds of pumping warm saline in and out of her stomach, the fluid coming out became perfectly clear in color. He removed the tube from her nose and, after making sure she was okay to breathe on her own, from her airway. While all this had been transpiring, a lt. (j.g.) from Science was doing research to figure out what exactly Minnie ingested. She discovered that the substance was the juice of a native plant that the inhabitants had an immunity to but made anyone else very ill. Finally, after Minnie was resting in a biobed with an IV in her arm, Jim and Bones sat beside her, keeping a vigil for her to regain consciousness. Bones also wanted to make sure there weren't any complications. (Her nose bled a couple times due to the tube, but nothing serious arose.)

"I never should've let her do it," Jim muttered at long last.

"What are you talking about?"

"The chief or whatever held out a cup of that stuff and said one of us needed to drink it to seal the treaty. He drank it, then the minority leader. I held out my hand for it, but Minnie grabbed it first. They had no objections, so I didn't say anything. Then Minnie started getting sick. Spock told me to take her and beam up as quick as possible. I… I shouldn't have let her do it."

"Stop beating yourself up about it, Jim. She'll be fine as soon as she wakes up and eats something. It's not your fault, and she wouldn't blame you even if it was. You know that."

Jim remained silent, pursing his lips. Suddenly, he said, "This is her fifth brush with death. Something's not right. Come on, Bones, there's someone we need to have a chat with."

Bones rose quickly and followed Jim into his own office where the young captain began trying to set up a chat with New Vulcan and someone named Ambassador Spock. Bones was greatly confused and chose to remain silent. An image crackled into life on the screen. The doctor felt his jaw drop. It was Spock all right, an older version of Spock.

"Hello, Jim," he said calmly, "Ah, this must be Dr. Leonard McCoy. How are you doctor?"

However, all Bones could manage at the moment was, "What the hell is going on here, Jim?"

"Yes, you certainly are Dr. McCoy," the Vulcan onscreen replied, "You see, when the _Narada_ attacked the _Kelvin_ all those years ago, resulting in the death of Jim's father, an alternate reality was created, an alternate universe. In the reality I am from, these events never occurred. The _Narada_ was transported through time from the future to the day of Jim's birth. I arrived twenty-five years later. I am Spock, just… a different one. Now then, why did you contact me, Jim?"

"What happened to Cmdr. Minerva Black, CTO of the _USS Enterprise_ in your reality? What happened to _your_ Minnie?"

Other Spock's eyebrows knitted together as he replied, "I am afraid I do not know what you mean. I did not know of anyone named Minerva Black in my crew."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked almost angrily, "How can you not know her? You know everyone!"

"I can assure you, Jim, we had no one by that name serving. Perhaps she exists only in this reality and not in mine."

"Of course," Bones interjected, "she told us once how her father had just been released from the _Kelvin_ before it was destroyed. That's why she and her nearest brother were born."

"Yeah. He died before she joined Starfleet Academy."

"Perhaps I have an answer," Other Spock said, "I believe that the two realities are trying to reconcile with one another, to become as alike as possible. If Minnie exists in your reality and not in mine, it may be that the universe sees her as a mistake, something that needs to be undone in order to regain balance."

"So the universe is trying to kill me?" a hoarse voice asked.

Jim and Bones turned; Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"Hi, Other Spock. I'm Minnie Black. You don't know me."

"I know you now," he replied.

Minnie still looked ill. She remained paler than usual and was a bit wobbly on her feet; the IV pole was a great help in keeping her upright.

"Minnie, what are you doing?" Bones asked, "You're supposed to be in bed! Resting!"

"Never mind, Bones. Spock, let me get this straight… you're saying the universe sees me as a mistake and has, essentially, put a hit out on me? Because I never existed in another universe?

"Indeed. It is actually quite remarkable you have survived thus far. I can only credit Dr. McCoy's skills as a physician as the only reason you have not died."

"So, what are my odds at continuing to beat the universe for an extended period of time?" she asked.

"Truthfully, they are slim to none. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna know how awesome it's gonna be when I do it."

"I can see why you are friends with her, Jim," Spock said with a smirk, "She, too, cannot believe something is impossible to accomplish. I am sure she did well on the Kobayashi Maru."

"Second only to Jim," she cut in.

"I'm sure. I wish you had existed in my reality. You are a perfect balancing force between Jim, Dr. McCoy, and my younger self. We could have used you," Other Spock replied, "Good luck with your plan, and let the doctor return you to bed. Good-bye Jim, doctor, Minerva. Live long and prosper."

The image of the older Spock blinked into nothingness. After a moment, Bones quietly said, "Come on, Minnie. You've gotta lie down," and gently looped an arm around her waist, leading her back to the biobed. She laid down obediently, gazing up at Bones and Jim.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, Minnie. I'm gonna check your IV to make sure you didn't do anything to it when you got up. I'll be here all night, too, okay?" Bones explained, "I'm gonna give you something to help you sleep, as well."

"I'll stay, too," Jim said.

Minnie smiled weakly after Bones gave her the sedative. Her eyelids began to flutter. She muttered something Bones didn't quite catch but made Jim's eyes go wide with something akin to fear and surprise. Once the doctor was sure she was out, he said so to Jim, and the captain grabbed his wrist and led him away.

"Did you hear that, Bones?" he whispered, "Did you hear what she said?"

Bones shook his head, so Jim continued, "She said 'it's better to burn out than to fade away.' I'm… kinda scared. That line is pretty infamous."

"Well, I've never heard it. Why do so many people know it?"

Jim merely wetted his lips nervously before saying, "There was a singer and guitar player in the late 1980s-early 1990s named Kurt Cobain. He was with a band called Nirvana. The line originally comes from a song by a guy called Neil Young titled 'My, My, Hey, Hey'. Cobain cited it in his suicide note, at the very end. He… uh… he overdosed on heroin and shot himself with a shotgun. It's been used to the same purpose by a few others since then."

"Minnie would never do that, and you know it, Jim."

"I'm not saying she would… but… but she might become reckless. Minnie's the kind of person who would try to do every stupid thing possible to prove she _can_ beat the universe. _You_ know that."

Bones turned to look at the young woman lying on the biobed and knew Jim was right. However, a part of him couldn't help but hope that he was wrong.

_Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw, "I just wanted to be sure of you." ~A .A. Milne_

* * *

_**There it is, folks! I figured people will still know about Kurt Cobain in the future.. Nirvana is pretty amazing, after all. I expect to have the next installment out next weekend. Keep an eye on those inboxes! And remember how joyful and delighted and generally excited reviews make me :) **_

_**P.S. Info on gastric lavage came from Wikipedia.**_


	6. For Everything There is a Season

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two posters...**_

_**A/N: Goodness me... the chapters are getting longer and darker all the time. SFT stands for Standard Federation Time. I'm not sure if there is an actual 'time zone' they use, but I invented one anyway. I'm going to warn you, Bones, Minnie, and Jim have discovered their potty mouths, so there's quite a bit of cursing and foul language, including one that begins with 'f'. There's also an angst warning, and one for slightly graphic medical descriptions of torture.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: For Everything There is a Season**

Bones hadn't seen much of Minnie for nearly two weeks outside of actual work when she suddenly barged in on him and the captain in Jim's quarters. Her eyes were flashing with an anger her posture wasn't giving away.

"Jim, why won't you let me go on any away missions? It's been eight months since Other Spock told us about the universe trying to kill me, and I haven't beamed down _once_," she stated.

The captain averted his eyes from the scowling CTO and replied, "You're my second officer. You have stay onboard when Spock and I beam down because-"

"That's bullshit, Jim!" she half-shouted, truly angry now, "You're just using that as an excuse! There have been _at least_ three missions Spock hasn't beamed down on!"

Jim still refused to meet her eyes. Minnie was shaking with rage before she exploded.

"Goddammit, Jim! I'm not a child! I'm the fucking CTO and second officer! I'm the youngest female commander in Starfleet history! I don't need to be protected by anyone, and certainly not you!"

"Well, forgive me for trying to keep you alive!" Jim retorted, rising to his feet, "How stupid of me to try and save the life of one of my best friends! You can't beat the universe forever, Minnie!"

"I thought you didn't believe in no-win situations! What, do you want me to die five or ten years from now? Do you want me to kick the bucket when you can't see it? It won't hurt any less, Jim!"

"I don't want you to die at all, dumbass!"

At that point, the door whooshed open, and Spock entered, the rise of his eyebrow indicating surprise. Minnie glared at Jim and, venomously and coldly, said, "Goodnight, _captain_. I will see you in the morning. 'Night, Bones, Spock," before leaving. At least her word to Bones and Spock were civil. Jim was fuming, his hands balled into fists. Spock looked between the two of them.

"If I have come at an inopportune time, Jim-"

"No… no, Spock… we'll have our chess game. Bones, would you mind…?"

"Sure, no problem, Jim. See ya tomorrow. Spock…"

He acknowledged the half-Vulcan with a slight nod of the head and left the room. Jim still looked angry. The doctor, once in the corridor, had a choice. He could head to the med bay, where Nurse Chapel among others would try to talk and flirt with him, or he could go look for Minnie. He definitely voted for the latter. Unfortunately, he was unsure of where to find her. He just began to stroll the corridor until he ran into Chekov.

"Oh, hello, doctor. Iz zhere somezhing you need, sir?" the Russian asked.

"Have ya seen Minnie? She was in a pretty bad mood."

"_Da_, I got out of her vay qvickly. She vas wery upset, calling ze keptin very bad zhings. She vas going to ze lab. Perhaps to run simulations."

Bones thanked the young man and went to the SimLab. Minnie managed to leave a trail of destruction, shown in the ruffled ensigns, POs, and CPOs, a shocked looking lieutenant, and one tearful yeoman from Science. He found her angrily typing and running weapons analyses, scowling and cursing under her breath. The doctor cleared his throat. Her head snapped up, and she looked truly pissed off until she realized whom it was.

"Hey, Bones. Whaddaya want? Did Jim send you?"

"Nope. Decided to come find ya all on my lonesome. Now, what was that all about? It's not like you to just blow up with no warning."

"Oh, it's not without warning. You heard what I said to him."

"I heard what you shouted and screamed at him."

Minnie snorted, then said, "Well, it's true. I don't wanna be protected. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, and so does everyone on this ship. _Including Jim_," Bones replied, "Personally, I'd try to keep you alive, too. Course, I'm a doctor. It's sort of part of the job. I'm not saying Jim's entirely right, but it's not smart to go get reckless with your life."

"I'm not gonna be reckless," she muttered, "I just wanna do my job, Bones."

"I heard what you said that night… the night we found out."

"And what was that?"

"You said 'It's better to burn out than to fade away'. Don't do anything stupid, Minnie."

Minnie didn't say anything for a while. She simply picked at the hem of her skirt before finally saying, "I won't, Bones. Don't worry. I just… I miss going down on away missions. I miss the thrill. I miss… I miss actually doing something. I'm bored up on this ship all the time."

Then, she stifled a yawn. Bones rose from his chair and offered to escort her back to her quarters, but she politely declined.

"Now, you get to bed, Minnie. I'll talk to Jim and see if we can't get you on a mission soon, okay?"

She grinned up at him, gave him a swift hug, and left the SimLab. The doctor shook his head at the girl and headed back to his own quarters, hoping to avoid several of the nurses who had been hitting on him recently. The next day, Minnie and Jim were chatting as if nothing had happened, and Jim was hell-bent on finding a mission for her to go on. The idea went well for about three months and four missions. There was a mission to a moon of the planet Hyperion, called Delphias. While the civilization of Hyperion was well advanced, just about the same level as Earth, Delphias was far behind the times. It looked quite similar to Earth's ancient classical period, that of Greece and Rome. Hyperion was currently taking issue with some of the religious practices of Delphias, as they often included the sacrifice of animals and, on desperate occasion, people. The beings of Delphias were seeing themselves in dire straits. Two political factions had been having disagreements for a great deal of time, but they were now in a full out war. The high priestess was calling for sacrifices on a daily basis to appease the gods, who she claimed were angry with them and had started the war in disguise. Starfleet was being sent to sort it out. The away team consisted of Jim, Bones, Minnie, and CPO Kidd from Tactical.

"Spock, you're in charge 'til I get back. Scotty, Chekov, keep an eye on the controls. You know how crazy our away missions can get. Now then… energize."

Bones braced himself for the odd tingling sensation that accompanied beaming, feeling infinitely relieved upon its completion. Delphias was quite odd. The entire population was centered on the only land on the moon: an island the size of China in a worldwide sea of vivid blue. The trees on the island sparkled a bright yellow in the sunlight. Strange birds with fabulously colored plumage and long tail feathers soared through the sky. The beings that greeted them were entirely humanoid save for cat-like ears that poked out from their hair and swishing tails. A tall, beautiful female led them, all dark curls, flashing eyes of deepest green, and tanned skin. Behind her, four young males carried a figure behind veils on a caravan. As they approached, the hidden figure rasped in their native tongue. The woman in front translated in a lightly accented voice.

"Among you is the final sacrifice. There is one who has defied the will of the gods six times. This is why our gods curse us with war and bloodshed. We must have the defiant one."

They looked quizzically amongst each other. Then came the rasping voice followed by a melodic alto.

"The girl. Give us the girl. She is the defiant one. Her death will please the gods."

"No," Jim said firmly, "We're here to talk. That's it. You can't-"

"Her doom was sealed on the day of her birth. She angered the gods by defying her fate. They have spoken through the High Priestess. I have heard them. They require the defiant one."

"_No_. Scotty, beam us up. There won't be any- Hey!"

Jim, Bones, and Kidd were quickly subdued by several large males while another grabbed Minnie by her arm and dragged her toward the priestesses. She put up a magnificent fight, but it was over as soon as she was thrown over the male's shoulder. Jim and Bones were struggling and bellowing obscenities; Kidd was far too stunned to do anything at all.

"Goddammit! You bring her back!" Jim hollered, "_You bring her back_!"

Bones was screaming at them, "If you hurt her, I'll break all yer damn necks! I'll _invent_ ways to kill ya! Give her back! Fuckin' hand her over! Goddamned bastards!"

"You cannot save her," the priestess replied calmly, "Her doom is sealed. She will save this land."

"Give her back or we'll ruin this land," Jim snarled; he sounded like an animal.

"If she did not die here, fate would claim her elsewhere. The gods always receive what they have claimed."

Bones nearly ripped his own arms from their sockets in his attempt to escape as the priestesses walked away. Jim was threatening the moon with all sorts of sanctions and charges, some of which had nothing to do with what was happening. Shrill, bone-chilling screams cut the air, and every hair on Bones' body stood on end. His stomach dropped. His heart leapt into his throat. Jim began thrashing violently and hollering hoarsely. Bones struggled viciously against the being holding him.

"I suggest you release our officers immediately."

It was Spock. As soon as he was let go, Jim tore off in the direction from whence Minnie's screams emanated. Bones turned to face the Vulcan. Along with Spock were Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and several security personnel. The science officer said, "We cannot abide the manhandling of our officers. Where is Minerva?"

"She was… shit… they took her to be a sacrifice to their gods. Shit!"

Bones took off sprinting after Jim and was surprised to find Spock alongside him as he ran. An eerie silence fell over the area. The doctor's chest tightened in fear, knowing what it could mean for Minnie; he sped up. He legs and lungs burned fiercely, but he pushed himself faster. A line of priestesses was filing out. He completely ignored them, instead focusing on Jim's thumping footfalls ahead of him when they stopped abruptly. He urged himself on. Spock was easily keeping pace beside him. The sight that met his eyes in the inner sanctum made his stomach churn violently, sending bile to his throat. The doctor swallowed it with difficulty. Minnie was completely torn up from the chest down, blood having soaked her gold uniform red. Jim was creepily calm, gently stroking her curly hair. Miraculously, Bones could hear ragged breaths originating from her, letting him know that she was somehow still alive. The doctor and the Vulcan slowly moved closer to the captain and the tactician. Jim's face was utterly blank. Two dull, bluish-grey eyes peered out from under heavy lids.

"Minnie," Bones whispered, waiting for the eyes to flicker in his direction, "I have to carry you outside to get us beamed up so I can fix ya up, okay? It might hurt a little."

The young woman whimpered in response. Bones went into full doctor mode. The smell of blood filtered out. His mind began automatically categorizing each injury and how he would need to fix it, figuring out instruments he would require, and deciding whom he wanted on the surgery. All of that information was relayed to the med bay via communicator. After receiving an affirmative, he quickly but gently scooped up the young woman in his arms and headed toward the light at the entrance to the cave. Jim was close at his side the whole way, silent as the proverbial grave, with Spock following at a slight distance behind in the same fashion. Bones was trying to ignore the fact that one of his best friends in the entire Federation was currently cradled in his arms, slowly bleeding to death. He quickly found himself beaming aboard the _Enterprise_ with no recollection of leaving the inner sanctum. The medical team was waiting on the pad with a stretcher and various supplies Bones had asked for. He quickly began issuing orders in his most deadly calm voice, making sure that his entire team knew that he was serious as hell. Shallow, raspy breaths could still be heard. Minnie was still alive… but barely. After delivering orders, he and the team made for the med bay, and Jim followed close at his heels. The captain even tried to follow him into the OR.

"Jim, I know you're worried, but you can't come in. I'm sorry," the CMO explained.

The young man's face was still eerily blank as he nodded and stepped back. Then, Dr. McCoy went to work. Nurse Chapel was prepping the patient for surgery, cutting the blood-soaked and tattered uniform off so McCoy could do the surgery. Minnie's heartbeat was becoming more irregular by the second, so he scrubbed up as quickly as he could. He could hear one of the nurses calling out O2 sats and blood pressure readings the whole time; they weren't good. Then, Nurse Houlihan poked his head in and said, "Sir? The patient's asking for you," and disappeared. Bones swallowed and went in, walking right up to Minnie. He bent his head low and close to hers. One of her eyes peeked at him, now the color of bluish steel.

"Bones," she rasped, " 's b-better to-to b-burn out…"

"Ssh, don't worry. I'm gonna patch you up. You'll be fine."

The sad, small, and knowing smile that graced Minnie's bloodied lips should have told the doctor otherwise. Br. Blake began administering anesthesia. Minnie's eyes never left Bones. Once she was under, the CMO started his work. The patient's chest and abdomen were a ruinous maze of lacerations. Muscle was sliced through to bone, organs were exposed to the view of any outsider, the entire inner workings of the human body on horrific display. The doctor's mind quickly assessed the damage: what was most important, what ought to be fixed first, what could wait. However, shortly after the work began in her chest cavity, the patient began to crash. Her body was shutting down, unable to stabilize itself after all the trauma it had suffered. Nurse Houlihan's voice was alerting McCoy to the lowering O2 sats and blood pressure until…

"Her blood pressure just dropped off, sir! We can't get a reading! O2 sats are tanking, too!"

"No! Goddammit, Minnie, don't you dare do this!"

Bones began doing everything he could think of to bring Minnie back. Nothing worked. The fucking universe won. He removed his cap and mask and gloves and just stared at Minnie before ordering everyone out of the room. No one argued. The doctor was left alone with the mangled body of his friend. With a roar of "FUCK!" he overturned the instrument table and angrily dragged a hand through his hair. Tears blurred his vision as he returned to Minnie's side, falling before he had any hope of stopping them. Slowly, he removed all the tubes and instruments, carelessly dropping them all on the floor, and he respectfully pulled a sheet over the body. Bones looked her in the face. She looked as if she were sleeping, perfectly peaceful, her features unmarred by the same torture her body endured. He reached out to stroke her curls before he broke completely. Harsh, raw sobs pushed their way out from his throat. His body was wracked by them, shaking from their force. He was being torn apart by grief he hadn't known since the death of his of his father. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep his legs from buckling. Hot tears poured down his cheeks. He could hear his own cries, and a part of him knew that everyone in the med bay could hear him; the rest of him didn't really care anymore. After what seemed like an eternity, he took a few deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm himself, wiped his face, and, with a parting glance at his friend, left the OR. His staff was huddled outside the door, all in various stages of shock and sadness.

"Chapel, go find Dr. Pierce and tell him to come over and fix up Minnie," he said in a quiet, choked voice, "I can't do it. Where's Jim?"

"The captain's gone back to his quarters, sir," the blonde woman replied, "You should go to him."

The CMO nodded mutely and removed the last of his medical gear before leaving to find Jim. In the corridor, he found the entire alpha shift bridge crew: Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Spock, even Scotty. As soon as they saw him, they knew the worst had happened. Chekov's eyes filled with tears, and Sulu put an arm around him. Uhura's face filled with pity and sadness. Scotty bowed his head, murmuring something Bones couldn't hear. Grief flickered briefly in Spock's eyes before he regained full composure; Bones wasn't even sure he really saw it. He took a deep breath.

"Cmdr. Minerva Black died of her wounds at approximately 1632 hrs SFT. Excuse me. I must inform the captain," he said quietly.

Chekov choked back a sob as the doctor passed by. Bones remembered that they'd been good friends, as both were very young, the youngest of the crew; they bonded over it. He was nearly halfway to Jim's quarters when he realized someone was following him. It was Spock.

"I know Minerva's passing will be hard on the captain and yourself, doctor. I only wish to offer my sympathy and consolation. She was my friend, as well."

"Jim won't wanna see you yet, Spock. He won't even be pleased to see me once I tell him. I reckon he'll try to hit me even, but I've gotta go because I'm the only one he'll listen to. Go be with the crew. Right now, they need you more than Jim does. Go."

Spock inclined his head slightly, and briefly rested his hand on the doctor's shoulder. Bones knew that Spock was doing his best job at comforting and thanked him. He watched the half-Vulcan walk away and turned his attention back to Jim. It would be rough. Jim, Bones had discovered, did not grieve calmly or quietly. The young captain grieved with anger, alcohol, and violence, and these did not make a good combination. Bones knew that he was probably going to have patch himself up later that evening. He took a deep breath and entered Jim's quarters using his override code. Jim was lying on his back in bed, just staring up at the ceiling, his face still blank. It was unsettling. Once he realized it was Bones, however, he jumped up and walked right over.

"What happened, Bones? Is she all right? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Minnie… she's dead, Jim. There was nothing I could do. Her body couldn't handle all the physical trauma and blood loss. She was lucky to have been alive long enough to go under. She made her peace, Jim, but… she's gone."

The doctor could see the tears threatening to fall as Jim promptly denied everything he'd just been told, his blue eyes welling up immediately. He retreated across the room, towards his desk. Every muscle in his body was tense. Suddenly, he let out a feral snarl and swiped everything off his desk, causing Bones to jump.

"No!" Jim shouted, "How could she have been at peace, Bones?! She was only twenty-two years old, for fuck's sake! She was a commander! CTO of the _Enterprise_, the finest ship in Starfleet! She was making something of herself! How could she have been content to die?!"

"Because she used those words again, Jim! Her final words, as she lay on that goddamned table, were 'It's better to burn out.' Because she was tired of running! She knew she couldn't live forever with the universe on her ass! She smiled at the end, Jim! Fuckin' smiled because she knew it was coming! _Shit_… she knew…"

The next thing he knew was Jim's fist connecting with his jaw. The only reaction from his tired body was his head twisting to the side; it didn't even hurt that much. He slowly returned his head to its former position and just looked Jim right in the eyes. The cloud of anger slowly dissipated, leaving grief and surprise in his tearful blue eyes.

"Bones… Bones, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean…"

The captain's fingers reached out and brushed over the spot on Bones' jaw where a bruise was beginning to form already. His lip suddenly began to tremble, the tears in his eyes spilling over. Then, his face crumpled, his head tilted forward, and his whole frame shook. A noise somewhere between a sob and a scream tore from the younger man's throat, startling the older slightly. Bones' heart broke when Jim curled in on himself in his keening, flinching away from the comfort of his friend. The doctor wrapped his arms around the captain tightly, pulling him close. Jim fisted the blue fabric of Bones' shirt in his hands and sobbed into his shoulder. Bones simply kept a firm hand on Jim's lower back and used his other to stroke his hair. Surprisingly, Jim reined in his grief quickly. After only a minute or so, he gently pulled away.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Bones?" he asked softly, his voice tight and scratchy-sounding.

Without hesitation, the doctor replied, "Of course. Get what ya need, and then we'll go."

Jim nodded jerkily. While watching the captain gather his things, Bones decided to say, "Y'know, Spock was pretty worried about ya. Wanted to come see ya. You should probably talk to him."

"I don't wanna see him," Jim murmured, "Not yet… maybe tomorrow."

Bones simply replied, "Okay," and then fell silent as Jim finished gathering what he needed. When the younger man mumbled that he had everything, they left the room and headed toward the med bay, where the CMOs quarters could be found. The corridors were blissfully empty. Bones figured that the news of Minnie's death spread as quickly as a plague. The young CTO had been almost as well liked as Jim, and that was saying something because the whole damn ship _loved_ Jim.

"Bones?" Jim asked tentatively, "Can… can I see her? Minnie?"

"Are you sure you want to, Jim? It's a lot to take in, a lot to have on your mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just… I wanna see her."

"Okay… but I'll come with you," Bones replied after a moment.

Jim said nothing. He merely deposited his clothes in Bones' quarters before returning to med bay and following the doctor into the morgue. Dr. Pierce was on duty still. He looked up as soon as they entered, his blue eyes brighter than Jim's and bearing sadness and pity. He sighed, ran a hand through his grey-streaked black hair, and said, "I'm going for coffee. She's in twenty-six, McCoy."

Bones watched the other doctor leave, then walked up to drawer twenty-six. He almost cried again. Minnie was pale, paler than she'd ever been in life, which was an accomplishment. Her light, strawberry-blonde curls floated around and framed her face like a halo, retaining their color and glow even in death. He ran a gentle hand through her hair again before stepping aside for Jim and moving to the other side of the table. Jim's face was eerily blank once more as he mimicked Bones' action of stroking her hair.

"I really thought she could do it, Bones," he said at last, " I really thought she could beat the universe. Stupid… I still believed in no-win situations…"

"It's not stupid to believe in that, Jim."

"It is. Even in the worst times, we've found a good side somehow. The destruction of the _Kelvin_ gave me a reason to join Starfleet, the destruction Vulcan galvanized Spock's resolve and gave me the _Enterprise_, a way to save Pike. Every bad thing has brought about something good."

"Minnie sort of chose her way out," Bones replied simply, "She wanted to go out with a bang, and she did. She'd made her peace and went with a bang. She'll be remembered, Jim, just like she wanted."

"I guess that's good, choosing your way out. Hope I get to one day…"

It was the doctor's turn to fall silent. He watched as Jim continued to stroke the girl's hair. At long last, Jim removed his hand, then bent over to brush his lips over her forehead. He straightened up and looked at Bones.

"I'm tired," was all he said; his voice was thick and choked.

Bones nodded, covered Minnie back up with the sheet, and closed her back in the drawer, and then placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and led him out of the room, toward the CMOs quarters. Thirty minutes later, the two men were seated on the bed in their pajamas, huddled against the wall, Jim's head on Bones' shoulder. The doctor let his mind wander. Then he realized no one had told the Black family about the passing of Minnie. He sighed.

"Jim, stay here. I have a call to make. I'll be back shortly."

The captain nodded but didn't move. Bones headed to his office and dialed up Minnie's home. It took a few moments before Mrs. Black answered; it gave him time to put together his clinical façade.

"Oh, hello, Leonard!" she exclaimed, "You're calling rather early."

"Mrs. Black, I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning Minnie," he said, watching the woman's face fall, "We beamed down on a diplomatic mission, and she was taken as a… a hostage by the local population. She was gravely wounded. Captain Kirk and I managed to get her aboard the _Enterprise_ and into surgery. Her… her body was unable to handle the trauma and blood loss she suffered. I'm sorry, Mrs. Black."

The woman's hands shot to her mouth, and she began to cry. Bones lowered his head in order to avoid looking at her. After a few moments, she managed to say, "When will she come home?"

"We'll be heading for Earth starting tomorrow morning. I reckon we'll be there in three days, maybe less. We're not far."

"Thank… thank you, Leonard… for calling us. We'll start… we'll get everything ready."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Black. I truly am."

"I know you are, dear. No mother wants to hear that news, but I'm relieved to have heard it from you, her friend. Good-bye, Leonard."

"Good-bye, Mrs. Black."

The woman smiled tearfully at him before the connection blinked out. Bones barely kept himself from crying again. His breathing pattern sped up; he was nearly hyperventilating. However, he quickly controlled himself, rose from his chair, and returned to his quarters. Jim had fallen asleep on the bed, looking as though he'd quite simply toppled over from his former position. Even in his sleep, the younger man looked troubled and sad. The doctor ran a quick hand through the captain's short blonde hair and then pulled the blankets over him. He pondered a moment before joining his friend, their backs touching. Bones was quite sure he'd never fallen asleep so fast in his life… nor been woken so abruptly. It was a literal slap to the face. Jim was thrashing wildly, fighting invisible enemies. The doctor immediately began shaking him to wake him up. Suddenly, a fist connected with his temple. Bones was knocked back, momentarily seeing stars before shakily rising to his feet, his vision still a little blurry. He looked at his companion. Jim was hyperventilating. He was backed against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes wide and fearful. For a moment, all Bones could do was stare.

"I-I couldn't stop them, Bones!" he said frantically, "I saw them torturing Minnie, and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't! There were too many! They killed her, Bones! Right in front of me, they killed her! There… there was so much blood…"

Tears spilled from his bright blue eyes. Bones quickly sat beside him, draping an arm over his shoulders. Jim leaned into the hug and buried his face in the doctor's shoulder. The younger man began to shake, quietly sobbing. Then, an animalistic scream ripped from his throat, breaking the doctor's heart. Jim was crying in earnest, wailing loudly, clutching at Bones as though his life depended on it. Bones held him tightly. He rested his head on Jim's, stroked his back, firmly held the back of his head, anything to give the young captain some amount of comfort. He could feel tears soaking through his T-shirt as his friend cried. Even after the tears and sobbing stopped, Bones held Jim.

"I miss her, Bones," he whimpered, "I miss her so much."

"Me, too, Jim… me, too."

_For everything there is a season,_

_And a time for every matter under heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

_A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to seek, and a time to lose;_

_A time to keep, and a time to throw away;_

_A time to tear, and a time to sew;_

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate;_

_A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

_

* * *

_

_**Do you all hate me now? I hope not... Keep an eye on the inboxes for the next chapter. It'll probably be up about the same time next week. If there are any questions, feel perfectly free to ask them. Reviews are deeply appreciated and make me happier than the ending of a Disney movie.**_


	7. A Time to Mourn and a Time to Dance

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

_**Disclaimer:...... three guesses...**_

_**A/N: Less obscenity this chapter, but it's got oodles o' noodles of angst. I am ****really**** hoping I kept everyone in character. And a warning- there are tiny hints of slash (they can even be seen as friendship if you don't wear slash goggles) and a drunken guy-on-guy kiss. You have been warned. ****Do not**** complain about it ****simply because it's two guys****. I'll be forced to just be disgusted by your closed-mindedness... Here it goes!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – A Time to Mourn and a Time to Dance**

_Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy._

-Eskimo Proverb

* * *

Once they arrived at Earth a few days later, Bones and Jim took on the delicate task of gathering up Minnie's possessions to return them to her family. It wasn't really a surprise when Spock showed up; they had been friends, after all. Every so often, an item would bring up a funny memory. The two humans even laughed once or twice. They thought they had finished packing everything up when Jim produced a disk with a video on it. He handed it to Spock, who placed it in the computer. The screen flickered into life. Minnie was grinning widely at them. The time stamp in the corner told them that it had been taped only two days before her death.

"Hey, Jim," she said from the screen, waving, "Hey, Bones… hey, Spock. I mean, I'm assuming it's all three of you. You were, like, my best friends in the whole Federation. Anyhoo, if the three of you are watching this, it means I'm dead. See, I've been making these once a week since Other Spock told us about how the universe hates me.

"I just have a few things to say. First of all, Bones, you should write my obituary, and you'd better write a good one. I don't wanna look bad. If so, I _will_ haunt your ass. It doesn't have to be too long but make it good. I know you will. Thanks. Oh, and keep Jim from getting himself dead, as well as Spock and yourself. I love you guys, but I don't wanna see you anytime soon. Don't tear Spock a new one verbally for being unemotional or green-blooded or pointy-eared. Just let Spock be Spock.

"Jim, _don't get dead_. You find trouble better than I ever did even with the universe trying to kill me. Don't go down with the away teams so much. You're a great captain, and the crew really admires you. Trust me, I know. I talk to a lot of them. Keep up the friendship you have with Spock. You two are doing loads of good for each other. Everyone says so.

"Spock, I know how Vulcans don't really show emotion, but you've gotta remember, _you_ are not _all_ Vulcan. You're also part human, and humans thrive on emotion. Don't be afraid to let yours show through every so often. Don't let Bones get to you. He may call you names, but that's his way of letting you know he cares. Keep these two in line. Oh, and don't worry, Uhura wasn't pissed when you broke up with her the first year of our mission. She knew it was coming anyway. Jim was right to pick you as his first officer and his friend. You balance each other out very nicely.

"Now then, one last thing. Someone give Pavel the disk that was by this one. It's labeled 'For Pavel and Hikaru', obviously. Tell him he can only watch it with Sulu; he'll understand. There's one for my family, too. It's in my bound copy of _Antigone_. I found the whole fate thing appropriate. Anyway, I reckon that's it. Tell Scotty and Uhura bye for me, I guess, and not to be too broken up about it. I'll have to send y'all a sign or something. I'll figure something out. You'll know it when you see it. I'm keeping an eye on you. Well… I love you guys, and I'll miss you lots. Bye."

Minerva Black blew a kiss, and the screen went black. Bones suddenly realized there were tears on his cheeks; Jim was crying, too. Spock merely seemed confused.

"Jim, doctor, I am afraid I do not quite grasp some of the concepts mentioned by Minerva. What did she mean by saying she will send a sign? By saying she will be watching us? I wish to understand."

"She's talking about being in Heaven, Spock," Jim explained, having wiped his eyes, "It's a religious concept on Earth, most commonly found in the Jewish, Christian, and Islamic traditions. It's where people go in the afterlife if they lived a good and virtuous life. Supposedly, it's a very nice place. Some also believe that those in Heaven can watch over their loved ones."

"What of the sign?"

"Sometimes, people tell their loved ones that, when they die, they'll send a sign to let them know that they're okay. I've heard stories of them being simple like a balloon or a butterfly. Stuff like that."

"Yeah, my grandmother did," Bones interjected, "Died in the middle of the night in August when I was fourteen. My mother just came in and gave me the news. After she left, I heard a bird singing outside my window, so I went to go look. Granny always loved birds, cardinals especially. Told me once that when she passed away she'd send me a cardinal. Sure enough, that bird at my window was a cardinal."

"Oh, and I have a cousin, died a few years ago… leaves me pennies. Honest to God _pennies_."

"And… Minerva will send a sign like this? And she expects us to recognize it?"

"Yep. We'll be able to. She'll do something crazy," Jim chuckled, "Come on… I'll find those other disks, then we'll finish up here… 'kay?"

The doctor and the Vulcan agreed. Not three hours later, they were being transported to Earth's surface via shuttle to meet with the Black family. Mr. Black's face was tight, revealing little emotion. Mrs. Black smiled at them wanly, her hair already streaking with more grey. An array of five young men in Starfleet uniforms stood behind them: Minnie's brothers Joseph, Daniel, Jason, Aaron, and Spencer. They all wore the same mask as their father. Bones noted that they mostly took on the darker Mediterranean features of their mother but had their father's brown eyes. Minnie was probably the only child who's inherited the warm but pale blue-grey eyes of Maria Black. The woman enveloped both Jim and Bones in a hug, respectfully inclining her head to Spock when his turn came.

"I'm glad you boys are here. I heard that a lot of the crew will be coming to the funeral. It'll be at Arlington, you know. There's a spot near her cousin and uncle we'll be putting her in. It's a lovely view. You can see a lot of D.C. She always liked it. What's this, Jim?"

Jim held out the disk calmly, saying, "She left this for you and your family, Mrs. Black. She wanted you all to hear something important, I guess. Here…"

Mrs. Black gratefully accepted the disk from the captain, tears welling in her eyes. She thanked them over and over, and each of the Black men shook their hands. They all boarded a shuttle for Arlington, along with alpha shift bridge crew, Scotty, and few senior members of Tactical. Scotty was visibly sad and forlorn, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Uhura sat tall and proud, obviously hiding her feelings. Sulu looked much the same as Scotty, trying to be strong for Chekov, who had tears rolling lazily down his cheeks. The Asian was holding the young Russian's hand, his thumb gently stroking it. Bones almost smiled. Spock looked as emotionless as ever, while Jim had reassumed the blank look that came hand-in-hand with his grief. A smattering of Engineering, Science, Medical, and Security officers sat sadly around the shuttle, as well. The rest of the attending crew would be filtering in throughout the day and overnight. Starfleet had graciously booked rooms for the crew at nearby hotels for a few days before they would have to return to San Francisco and then to active duty. Spock, Bones, and Jim were sharing a room. It was nicely furnished, with two large beds and one that pulled out of the couch. They actually argued over who would take the couch, even though Bones deeply suspected that he and Jim would end up sharing a bed at some point. Bones won the argument.

"I'm hungry," Jim said shortly after their arrival, "I'll be back soon."

When Jim returned six hours later, he was stumbling and drunk off his ass but mercifully unbloodied; at least he restrained himself from fighting in the bar. He stood in front of Bones and Spock, swaying dangerously. Then he suddenly lunged for the bathroom. The sounds of retching and splashing permeated the room. Spock shot Bones a concerned look. The doctor cautiously made his way into the bathroom, ignoring the smell of sick as only a doctor could. Jim was hugging the toilet, whimpering softly between retches. Bones had an idea of just how much Jim had imbibed when he drank himself sick because Jim was the best at holding his alcohol, second only to Scotty and possibly Chekov. Bones knelt beside his friend, placing a comforting hand on his back. The younger man flinched.

"Bones," he croaked after a while, "Can you go get Spock?"

The doctor simply replied "Of course, Jim," before momentarily resting a hand on the blonde head and leaving the bathroom. Once outside, he looked at the Vulcan, then jerked his head toward the bathroom. Spock, looking worried now, understood and went in. Bones hovered beside the door. He could hear Jim crying softly.

"I miss her, Spock. She was one of my best friends in the whole world, and I let her die. I let her down. I let her get hurt all those times. 'S all my fault she's dead, Spock… don't tell Bones 's my fault. Don' wan' 'im to hate me."

"I can assure you that Dr. McCoy would never believe such a thing, Jim. He would never think to blame you for this. He… cares for you, Jim… a great deal… as I do."

At that point, Bones had to move away from the door so the occupants of the bathroom wouldn't hear him crying. He stared out the window, looking at nothing and everything, tears sliding down his face and a hand over his mouth. Spock and Jim came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. The Vulcan was supporting his captain almost entirely. He explained that he had gotten Jim to gargle some mouthwash once he was done vomiting and had calmed him enough to get him into bed so he could get some sleep before tomorrow's funeral. Bones mixed up a hypospray that fight off the inevitable hangover, choosing to inject it in Jim's arm rather than his neck.

"Jim is deeply upset, doctor," Spock said quietly, "He rarely shows these emotions so freely. Has he ever been in such a condition before?"

"Only once… but not this bad. I assume that you're feeling the strain, as well, Spock. You said, honestly, that you cared about Jim. You didn't even show that much emotion after… well, I suppose Jim's done ya some good after all."

"It's just that… I believe that Minnie was right. I _am_ half-human, and I am often blind to that fact. She always said that emotions were a good thing. Perhaps that is why she smiled so often. I suppose I can make this small show of emotion as a sort of tribute to her."

"Call her 'Minerva', Spock. She liked it when you called her that. Only you."

Spock inclined his head and informed Bones that he would be going to bed. The doctor didn't even remove his clothes as he laid down on the pullout bed, just his boots. He fell asleep immediately and didn't wake until nine o'clock, a good ten hours. Someone, presumably Spock, had draped a blanket over him as he slept. He scrubbed at his face, realizing the shower was running. Bones looked around the room. Spock stood at the window, hands clasped behind his back, wearing his dress uniform. A black band of fabric encircled his left bicep. Two more swaths of black fabric lay on the table. Bones joined Spock at the window. The trees were a collage of red, orange, and yellow, the blue sky contrasting them fiercely. Soft white clouds floated across the sky, never hiding the sun from view. A few birds chirped over the sounds the city.

"Jim should be finished with his shower shortly. There will be enough time for you to shower and change before Minerva's viewing at eleven. The funeral is at one o'clock. "

Bones nodded. The shower was shut off; Jim emerged a few minutes later wearing only a pair of boxers. He mumbled a thanks to Bones and let him know the shower was ready. Bones tried to ignore the fact that Jim's blue eyes were rimmed in red. The shower was comforting, the hot water pounding on his shoulders and back and relieving some of the tension there. He felt a twinge in his chest when he remembered how Minnie used to pronounce 'water' like 'wooder'. He wasn't sure how he felt when he realized he didn't automatically want to cry. The doctor scrubbed down quickly so they could grab breakfast before the viewing. When he exited the bathroom, he found Spock and Jim staring out the window, both in their uniforms and black bands; they were standing close enough for their shoulders to brush. Bones almost didn't want to break up the scene.

"Umm…" he said, causing Jim and Spock to turn, "We… we should get some breakfast…"

They nodded as Bones put the remaining black band around his own left bicep. Breakfast was a somber affair, spent with Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty. Chekov was sniffling beside Sulu. The poor kid had probably never lost anyone so close before. Bones looked away from the Russian and picked at his eggs and bacon. Even Jim was hardly eating, which was really saying something. After breakfast, everything happened in a blur that Bones was sure he would vividly remember at a later date. He got into a car, then he was sitting in a church, staring at a coffin with Minnie's body in it. Everyone from the _Enterprise_ had something nice to say about her, and Bones vaguely recalled saying something himself. He sat beside Jim afterwards, and the captain gave his hand a squeeze. Things blurred together once more, and the doctor was seated beside a grave, between Jim and Spock. On Jim's other side was the entire Black family. Spock was the end of the line. A crowd stood behind them, mainly _Enterprise_ crew. Opposite them sat the alpha shift bridge crew and Scotty, along some other senior officers from various departments. Sulu had a tight grip on one of Chekov's hands, holding in his lap with both of his own. Tears slid down both their cheeks. Uhura and Scotty looked sadly stoic. Every so often, he felt Jim squeeze his hand gently. Bones wasn't sure which of them Jim was trying to reassure with this action. The doctor looked at his captain once in a while during the burial. Jim Kirk's face was so blank that even Spock was showing more emotion than him in that moment.

"_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…Amen_."

They began lowering the casket. A few shovelfuls of dirt were thrown down before everyone began to disperse. Jim seemed frozen to the spot. It took both Bones and Spock to get him out of his chair and to the car back to the hotel, where Jim's hand found the doctor's once more. A part of Bones realized he should've been worried. The captain disappeared for several hours just as he'd done the night before and returned just as drunk. However, this time, Jim had a split lip, bloodied nose, and a darkening bruise on his chin. Bones automatically assumed that there were more bruises forming elsewhere. Spock's eyebrow disappeared it went so high. He rose to help, but logical Spock was no match for a drunken, bloody Jim. Drunk Jim was incredibly _illogical_. The doctor immediately directed Jim into the bathroom.

"Ya shoulda seen me, Bones," he slurred, "There's two big… big dudes. I took 'em all by myself. It was pretty steptac-… spetat-… it was awesome."

"I'm sure it was, Jim. Now shut up… and take off your shirt. I need to see all the damage you've been dealt and clean ya up."

Jim grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a morbid pattern of blossoming bluish-purple all over his torso. Bones told Spock to go get some ice for the damage to the chest and the split lip. Meanwhile, he went about cleaning the blood off his companion's face. He was damn near finished when Jim suddenly lurched forward and slammed his lips into Bones'. The doctor was stunned, momentarily paralyzed by what his best friend had just done. As soon as he regained his senses, he pushed the other man away, able to taste every drink he'd had. Jim looked put out, pouting. He reached out and caressed Bones' face, whispering, "Please, Bones… please… I need this… I need to-"

"No Jim," he sighed, "You don't need it. You can't solve this problem like that."

Of course, then Jim took the next natural step of his drunken state… and slugged Bones in the face. The doctor felt his teeth rattle in jaw and his jaw rattle with them. His cheekbone ached immediately, and he realized he was sprawled on the bathroom tile. The hand he touched his cheek with came back with blood on it; Jim broke the skin. Bones simply sat back up, bracing himself for a punch that never came. Jim's alcohol induced, grief-stricken mood swings had taken another fascinating turn. Now he was just crying. He looked downright pitiful, sitting on the toilet with no shirt and tears streaming down his partially bloody face, his body trembling as violently as his lip.

"Bones, I miss her a lot," he whimpered, "She was one of my best friends. I never had good friends before you and her and the _Enterprise_. I don't… I don't know how to handle this. I'm sorry."

"I know, kid, I know. Come 'ere," he replied softly, holding his arms open for Jim as he had done for his little Joanna when she was upset. The younger man willingly scooted onto the floor and let himself be wrapped up in the doctor's arms. He buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck, who rested his head on top of his captain's. Every sense seemed to be heightened. Bones could feel Jim's tears slide warm and wet over his skin, hear each sob and whimper and sniffle perfectly, smell the blood and alcohol, taste Jim's lips from the ill-thought-out kiss, see Spock's curious but understanding look before he silently closed the door, leaving the ice on the sink. Jim's fingers scrabbled to grab hold of Bones' shirt. The younger man was wailing loudly now, as though he'd never wept before and would never be able to again. The sound alone brought Bones to tears. He buried his face in Jim's blonde hair and just cried with him. Jim was shaking with the force his sobs. Bones just held him tightly, flush against his body, Jim curled up between his legs. Even after Jim had calmed down, they remained in each other's arms. Jim even fell asleep. The doctor scooped him up off the floor of the bathroom and carried him out to put him in bed. He relieved Jim of his jeans, as well, revealing a few more bruises where he'd likely been kicked. Then he got the ice and washcloths from the bathroom (it had half-melted) and started applying it to certain injuries like the split lip and a large bruise on the ribs.

"Doctor, perhaps you ought to rest. You seem to be in need of it," Spock said after a while.

Bones, however, did not move from his seat on the bed by Jim. He would occasionally remove the ice to check on the injuries. It didn't help that every time he tried to leave, Jim would whimper his name and reach out for him. Spock stood at the glass sliding door that led out to the balcony.

"Doctor? I think perhaps you ought to see this," he stated.

"I can't, Spock. What is it? Just tell me."

"Are we not ten stories up, doctor?"

"We are."

"Tell me, how high can the average house cat jump?"

"Not ten stories. What does this have to do with anything, Spock?"

The half-Vulcan did not answer. He simply opened the sliding glass door. Bones had to admit that he did not see that one coming. Through the door came trotting a small, fluffy, pale orange cat with light blue eyes. After rubbing against Spock's leg, it walked right over to the bed where Bones and Jim were and jumped up onto it. Pale blue eyes stared at him, and she (for Bones had decided the cat was a girl) meowed at him. It was a high-pitched noise that sounded like it should've come from a kitten rather than a cat. Bones reached out a tentative hand to pat her on the head. She purred, rubbing against it before sitting and staring again. The doctor's eyebrows shot up. On the cat's chest was a white spot in the shape of the Starfleet insignia. Her eyes closed; it looked like she was smiling.

"Bones, why is there a cat in here?"

Jim's bright blue eyes were peering blearily at the cat. Bones just smiled and replied, "No idea, Jim. Spock let her in. Sure is a sweet cat, though."

The captain pushed himself into a sitting position, letting the ice fall away. The cat padded over to him and stepped up into his lap, paws on his chest, rubbing her head on his chin. Jim's lips quirked upwards as he scratched her head. He laid back down, and the cat curled up on his chest; they both fell asleep quickly. Bones carefully rose from the bed. Jim made no motions or sounds.

"I do not understand, doctor," Spock said, "How did the cat arrive on our balcony? You said cats cannot jump that high, they certainly cannot fly, and there is no tree outside that could have been climbed. How-?"

"Spock… did you ever stop to _look_ at that cat? You ever stop to think that, maybe, it's that sign we were looking for?"

"That is most illogical. The appearance of a cat on our balcony does not suggest-"

"_Spock_… sometimes, the answer to your problems ain't gonna be logical. Just… accept it."

The half-Vulcan fell silent and stared.

"I… suppose the markings could be meaningful, doctor. Do you believe Minerva had a hand in this?"

Bones snorted, saying, "Oh, I _know_ she did, Spock. Well, let's turn in. It's been a long day for everyone."

"Certainly. Should you tend to that wound on your face?"

Bones' hand shot to his cheek where Jim had hit him; he'd forgotten about it. He mumbled about cleaning it up himself, but Spock offered to do it for him. Bones had to admit he was touched by Spock's concern. The first officer was surprisingly gentle.

"Tell me, doctor… why does Jim call you 'Bones'? I am curious."

"Well, I reckon it's 'cause when I first met him, I told him my ex took the planet in the divorce and all I had left was my bones. Called me that and been my friend ever since, even after I told him I might throw up on him."

"Fascinating," was all Spock said, and Bones could hear the amusement present in that one word. He stepped away, and the doctor knew he was all patched up.

"Good work, Spock," he said, checking the handiwork, "Hmm… maybe I should watch my back. You'll be coming after my CMO position soon."

"You need not worry about that, doctor. Jim would never allow it."

Bones smiled and suggested, again, that they turn in. He cast a look over at the bed where Jim slept with the cat. Their chests rose and fell in tandem. Bones had to keep smiling. He laid down on the other bed after a losing a short argument with Spock, worn to his bones.

_Thanks, Minnie_.

* * *

_You can shed tears that she is gone,_

_or you can smile because she has lived._

_You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,_

_or you can open your eyes and see all she's left._

_Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,_

_or you can be full of the love you shared._

_You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,_

_or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday._

_You can remember her only that she is gone,_

_or you can cherish her memory and let it live on._

_You can cry and close your mind,_

_be empty and turn your back._

_Or you can do what she'd want:_

_smile, open your eyes, love and go on._

-David Harkins

_Whether we are filled with joy or grief, our angels are close to us, speaking to our hearts of God's love. _

~Quoted in _The Angels' Little Instruction Book_ by Eileen Elias Freeman, 1994

* * *

_**A/N 2: ****Antigone**** is a play by Sophocles about Antigone, one of the daughters of Oedipus. Look it up. It's actually quite interesting. A lot of people from South Jersey and the Delaware Valley really do pronounce 'water' like 'wooder'. It's all just part of our own special accent.**_

_**I am a huge believer in lost loved ones leaving signs for those of us left behind. The idea of Jim's cousin leaving pennies actually comes from my own cousin doing the same. The stories of balloons and butterflies come from stories I've read in places like Woman's World and Chicken Soup.. Just watch a little John Edward's Cross Country; it'll make you a believer. Trust me.**_

_**Finally, it pains me to say it, but there is only one chapter left in this story. It's coming to an end! *sob* Unfortunately, I'm not sure if it will be up next weekend. I'm going on a trip for my Public History class, so I won't be able to type it up then. Please bear with me.. and keep an eye those inboxes!**_

_**If there are any questions about something in this chapter, please ask! Remember, the only stupid question is the one not asked. And reviews make very happy when I open my inbox. You could save me from a very shitty day with a review :)**_


	8. Epilogue

_**There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. - Author Unknown**_

_**A/N: Well, folks, as you probably guessed, this is the end. I'm really pleased with how this whole story turned out. It was my first multi-chapter fic in a while. Thank you so much to everyone for all your kind reviews and for actually just staying with me for this. You guys and gals are the absolute best :**)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_I believe cats to be spirits come to earth. A cat, I am sure, could walk on a cloud without coming through. _

_ ~Jules Verne_

The cat made random appearances on the _Enterprise_ over the course of the next two years. Bones and Jim had affectionately named her Stella, and the crew followed along. Stella, when she visited, could most often be found in the quarters of the bridge crew Minnie had worked with, the engine room, the weapons bay, or the rec room. She even joined them on the bridge once or twice. Chekov was always happy to see Stella, and so was Sulu. Chekov had confided to Bones that the day after Minnie's funeral, he and Sulu had found Stella on _their_ balcony. He later heard from Sulu that the cat had done wonders in calming the highly distraught Chekov.

"As soon as he started petting that cat, he was fine. It was amazing."

For the last six months of the mission, Stella was a permanent fixture aboard the _Enterprise_. She could always be found with Jim, Bones, Spock, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, or Scotty. She was an essential detector of moral fiber and alerted the crew to more than one unsavory character before major harm could be done. The crew adored her completely. They fed her scraps in the mess, played with her in the rec room, and let her lay about the engine room/weapons bay/med bay/bridge. Even Spock, a stickler for regulations, enjoyed the presence of Stella.

"Dr. McCoy," he asked one day, "your naming the cat Stella wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Minerva's middle name was Estelle, would it?"

Bones merely replied, "Certainly not, Mr. Spock," with a smile and walked away, even though he knew that Spock knew he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"You know, doctor, Stella eez wery remarkable cat. I zhink zhat she can predict ze future!" Chekov once said, "She knows vhen somezhing bad eez about to happen. _Da_, she eez wery smart."

Bones was inclined to agree. Stella sat by the transporter pad during away missions, and if something bad happened, she would start to meow loudly even before they got the transmissions from the team. If the sound became a sad sort of yowl, they knew someone was badly hurt or dead. This occurred only twice during those six months. The first time it was because Sulu had received a life-threatening injury on a moon where every living thing was a plant. Unfortunately, this did not preclude them from being deadly, and Sulu's fascination with plant life made him all starry-eyed and unfocused on the actual mission. Chekov was terribly upset by this turn of events, hovering over him and frantically switching between English and Russian. Uhura tried to keep him calm, but only Stella seemed to be able to do that job. She stayed with the Russian the whole time until Sulu woke up.

The second time, it was Spock. When the Vulcan arrived in the med bay, Bones was amazed that the man was even still alive. He was covered in green blood and lacerations. Jim was on the verge of tears.

"He saved me, Bones. He saved my life. I wasn't paying attention and- _dammit_!"

Bones reassured him that Spock would be in the best hands during surgery- his own. The CMO worked furiously to patch up his friend, anything but calm as he did so. When he walked out to alert Jim to Spock's status, he found the captain pacing with Stella in his arms. Jim never left Spock's side, and neither did Stella. Later, Spock attributed his quick recovery to the presence of Jim, Stella, and (on occasion) Bones. That was a month before the end of the mission.

"I'm gonna miss this, Bones," Jim said two weeks later, "God, they'll probably try to give us all desk jobs."

The doctor snorted, replying, "Starfleet's wonder boy? Behind a desk? I doubt it. Me on the other hand…"

They laughed about it, but the mood on the ship was a combination of joy and sadness. Everyone was telling everyone else how to keep in touch once they were all separated. It was all very emotional. The last time they docked at Earth, the alpha shift bridge crew disembarked last, with Jim, Bones, and Spock at the rear. Sitting at the foot of the ramp was Stella, eyes closed, looking as though she were grinning at everyone. She even rode the shuttle down to Earth with them. It was there that Bones received another surprise. His mother was there to meet him: a sweet, grey-haired woman with a perfect Southern accent. She brought someone with her. With her stood a girl of about thirteen with curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, grinning widely.

"Daddy!" she yelled, running to him and jumping into his arms.

Bones couldn't even speak he was so happy. He just hugged her as tight as he could, not even caring that he was being stared at; it was a good stare anyway. Finally, they broke apart, and Joanna launched into the story of how she and Gramma arrived there.

"See, Momma didn't really want me to ever see ya, but I always got my way anyway. She always sent me to Gramma's to do it. You remember that. Well, about two years ago, this cat done showed up on our doorstep, and I ain't never had a cat, and Momma let me keep her! She was awful pretty. I called her Belle. She- hey! _That's _Belle!"

Joanna was pointing right at Stella.

"How'd she get here?! She went missin' six months ago! I always liked her 'cause she reminded me of you 'cause of the spot on her chest. It looks like the Starfleet thingy. It's how I got Momma to let me come see you today with Gramma. What's she doin' here though?"

"We called her Stella. She went up into space with us."

His little girl's blue eyes went wide with awe, and she asked, "Can you tell me any stories about her on the ship, Daddy?"

"I think I can. My friends here probably can, too. Why don't you and Gramma come to dinner with us? You up to it, Ma?"

Mrs. McCoy smiled brightly, saying, "I think so, Len. Your friends all seem like very nice people."

Dinner was delightful. Joanna was regaled with tales of Stella the Space Cat, her eyes wide the whole time despite her thirteen years. She gasped in all the appropriate places and asked all the right questions, while Mrs. McCoy listened with the same bright smile on her face at all times.

"Daddy," she asked at long last, "do you think Stella's special?"

"What do ya mean by special, hon?"

"Well, I heard about your one friend from Starfleet, Minnie," she answered nervously, "I remember seeing a picture of you, and Jim, and her together from when I was still little. I heard she… she died, and you were coming to Earth for her funeral. I had asked Momma if I could come see ya, but she said no 'cause a funeral weren't no place for me. Stella showed up a few days after that. She was an outdoor cat mostly. Y'know, she'd come and go whenever she pleased, but always for only a day or two. Then, six months ago, she disappeared. She showed up on the _Enterprise_ six months ago. That's impossible unless… well, I think she's…"

Bones prompted Joanna with a look he often used on Jim for the same purpose. She motioned for him to come closer and whispered, "I think she's an angel. Like when Nana sends ladybugs."

Bones just grinned at her.

"Y'know what, Jo? We thought the exact same thing."

At that point, he looked out the window and found Stella sitting contentedly on the sill, smiling at them. She then hopped off the sill.

Everyone at the table was smiling.

* * *

_Angels have no philosophy but love. _

_ ~Adeline Cullen Ray_

_If trouble hearing Angels song with thine ears, try listening with thy heart. _

_~Meriel Stelliger_

_Whether we are filled with joy or grief, our angels are close to us, speaking to our hearts of God's love._

_~Quoted in __The Angels' Little Instruction Book__ by Eileen Elias Freeman, 1994_

* * *

_**There it is! I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any final reviews will be greatly appreciated and will also really brighten up my day :)**_


End file.
